Hijikata and souji married
by jennifer100
Summary: This story is about Hijikata and Okita being marry to each other...find out what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

Warning; If you don't like yaoi lemon don't read it…thank you

Okita problem

Hijikata was just coming home from work. Opening the door with his key, he went inside, smelling something good coming from the kitchen.

"Souji, I'm home!" Hijikata called out.

" Oh, welcome home, Hijikata!" Souji replied with a smile. " Just in time for dinner!"  
Taking, off his coat, Hijikata hung it up on the coat hanger. After he was finished with his coat, he went to the living room and settled down on the couch. " Hijikata, how was work today?" Souji was leaving the kitchen, bringing Hijikata's plate to him.

" Work is so damn annoying." Souji handed Hijikata his plate. " Being a chief police officer is not that easy." Souji started to laugh a little. " Souji, this look good."

" I made your favorite, noodle and steak." Taking his fork, Hijikata started to eat. Souji sat beside him. " How is the food, Hijikata?" He was watching Hijikata eat, with a smile on his face.

" The food is good. Why are you not eating with me, Souji?"

" I already ate earlier." Hijikata put his plate on the table.

" Souji! You didn't eat." Getting up from the couch, Souji walked to the kitchen.

" I have to feed Saizo." Hijikata got up as well and went to Souji. " Saizo, were you waiting long?" Saizo just did his little noise, looking at Souji. Souji just gave Saizo his food, smiling at him. Standing, by the kitchen door, Hijikata waited for Souji to finish.

" Souji, why didn't you eat? Are you sick?" Souji had his head down, looking at the floor.

" Hijikata, you don't need to worry about me, all the time." Hijikata grabbed Souji by one of his arms. " Mr. Hijikata, what are you doing?!" Hijikata pulled Souji into a hug, and then touched his forehead.

" Souji, you have a little fever."

" I'm fine, so stop worrying." Hijikata had a really concerned look on his face.

" If you keep worrying like that, you will start growing gray hairs." Souji began to smile at that. Picking Souji up by the legs, Hijikata carried him to the living room sofa. " Hijikata, what are you doing now? I'm not sick!" Hijikata laid Souji on the settee. Hijikata was on the floor, sitting on his knees, staying beside Souji, touching his forehead.

" Souji, what's been going on with you lately? You don't seem like yourself. You've been skipping breakfast, lunch and dinner." Souji turned his head away from Hijikata and wouldn't look at him.

" Mr. Hijikata, I just didn't want you to worry about me all the time, so I kept it a secret."

" What secret is that, Souji?" Hijikata turned Souji around to face him.

" I've been coughing up blood again."

" Souji! I'm your husband; you're supposed to tell me these things as soon as possible! I'll call a doctor right away."

" No, don't do that, Hijikata. I'm fine now."

"Stop lying!" Hijikata raised himself from the floor and went to the phone. There, he waited impatiently for the doctor to answer.

" Hello, how may I help you?" the doctor enquired.

" I need your help. My husband is coughing up blood. When can you come over doctor?"

" I can be there tomorrow morning at 10am."

" Okay, thanks." Ending the call, Hijikata went to Souji. Souji was standing up looking at Hijikata mean. " The doctor will be here tomorrow morning, so you should get you some rest."

" Hi-ji-ka-ta-san! I'm tired of this! I want to be a police officer again! The reason I didn't tell you this is because of your worrying!"

" No, you cannot be a police official again! I won't allow it!"

" You were the one who taught me how to kill! Now you're stopping me!"

" S o u j i…" Hijikata eyes went into shock, looking at his husband.

" You're just worried something bad is going to happen to me, is that it?" Souji left Hijikata and went upstairs to his room.

" Souji wait we need to talk." Hijikata followed Souji into the bedroom. When he entered the room, he saw Souij combing his hair, sitting down by the dresser looking into the mirror. " Souji, you're right. I didn't want anything to happen to you, so I made you quit."

" Hijikata, I feel helpless without using a sword."

" Souji, you know it's dangerous for your health."

" I know." Souji put his comb down on the dresser, and got up from his seat. " Mr. Hijikata, thank you for protecting me."

"You're welcome. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now." Moving to Hijikata, Souji gave a kiss in the lip. " I love you, Hijikata." Hijikata smiled at that.

" Okay, I'm going to finish my dinner, so you should go to sleep."

" Hijikata, aren't you going to tell me that you love me?"

" You already know that I love you," Hijikata was blushing greatly.

" Hijikata, you're so red!" Souji was laughing really hard. " You still get nervous around me, even though were marry now!" Souji laughed some more.

Hijikata picked Souji up and laid him on the bed. " Go to bed now."

" Hijikata, are you coming with me?"

" I'll join you later." Hijikata kissed Souji's forehead and closed the bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Hijikata."

"Good night, Souji."


	2. Chapter 2

Written; Jennifer100

Disclaim; I don't not own peacemaker…I,m just writing a story of my two favorite couple.

Thank you everyone for reading the first story…I hope you enjoy this one as well.

**The story is in the new time of peacemaker…Hijikata and the others have on police outfit… but not the Shinsengumi outfit…just in case people get confuse.**

Well and health

Souji woke up at 7:00am, feeling Hijikata's arm around his waist, sleeping beside him.

" Hijikata looks so cute when he's sleeping." Souji got out of bed, and kissed Hijikata on the cheek before going downstairs to cook breakfast for his husband. " I wonder what Hijikata would like to eat. I guess I should make him some eggs and pancakes."

After Souji was finished cooking, it was already 8:00am. " Is it that time already? Got to wake up Hijikata." Souji was about to leave the kitchen, but the coughing stopped him from doing so. " Oh no, not again…"

Souji passed out on the floor.

* * *

Hijikata was still sleeping, when the alarm clock woke him up.

" Damn it!" Turning it off, he asked himself: " I wonder why Souji didn't wake me up…" Getting up, Hijikata exited the room. " S o u j i! Why didn't you wake me up? I hate it when the alarm clock comes on. It's so damn annoying!" Hijikata was downstairs, going into the kitchen. " Souji, why are you not answering me?" When Hijikata entered the kitchen. he saw Souji on the ground.

" S o u j I!" Hijikata ran to him, tapping his cheeks. " Souji, Souji, wake up."

Souji started to come 'round.

" Hijikata, what happened?"

"Souji, you coughed up blood again." Hijikata carried Souji upstairs into the bedroom, where he laid him down on the bed. "I will go get you a wet towel for your forehead."

" Hijikata, sorry for being so weak again."

" You're not weak, Souji." When Hijikata left the room, he heard the door bell ring.

" I wonder who'd come here so early in the morning! The doctor's suppose to be here at 10." Hijikata answered the door. It was Shinpachi and Sanosuke.

" What the hell do you bastards want!"

" We're here to see Souji!" Shinpachi called back.

" Yeah, we want to see Souji!"

" Do y'all have to be so damn noisy!" Hijikata slammed the door on them.

" Hijikata ,let us in!" Shinpachi ordered, banging on the door.

"He's not going to let us in, Shinpachi."

" Let us through Hijikata!"

" I'm calling the cops," was the dour reply.

" We are the police, so let us in!" Shinpachi demanded, still banging on the door.

" We promise we won't make any more noise," Sanosuke added helpfully. It resulted with Hijikata opening the door with a mean look on his face.

" Souji's sick so keep it down."

" Souji? Sick?" Shinpachi was horrified.

" Where is he?" Sanosuke asked.

" He's upstairs. You two can go up and see him, I will be there soon. I need to go get Souji a wet towel for his forehead." The two guests listened and upon entering the room, they saw Souji lying down, looking a little sick.

" Hey Souji!" came the energetic greeting from Sanosuke.

" Sanosuke, you're suppose to keep it down," Shinpachi hastily reminded him.

"Oh, I forgot," was the sheepish reply.

Seeing the pair come in, Souji sat up. "What are you two doing here?"

" We wanted to see you and ask you if you wanted to go out with us tonight," Sanosuke informed him.

" If I wasn't sick, I would love to go out with y'all. What were you all planning on doing anyway?"

" We were planning on going out for drinks, and catching the ladies!" Shinpachi declared, far too enthusiastically.

" Now, now Shinpachi you're being too loud," Sanosuke interjected with a minor sweat drop.

" Like hell is my husband going out with you two bastards."

" Hijikata." Souji smiled when he saw his husband.

" Are you worried, Hijikata? We were going to get Souji all drunk. Then Souji will start cheating on you, hahahhaha." Sanosuke quickly covered Shinpachi's mouth with his hand.

" Shinpachi, are you trying to make Hijikata mad?" he hissed at him, all too aware that Hijikata was glaring at both of them.

" Go to hell bastards!" Souji was laughing at all three of them.

" Hijikata, you really can get angry when it comes to them two, hahaha."

" Souji, you should not be laughing like that," was the stiff answer from the stoic man.

" Come on Hijikata, I was just having fun laughing." Hijikata made Souji lay back down, putting the wet towel on his forehead.

" That's so sweet!" Sanosuke and Shinpachi started chuckling at the gesture.

" You two get the hell out! Go to headquarters. I will not be coming to work today." It was an order.

" Hijikata…Don't…miss… work because of me." Souji started to cough again. " I can take care of myself -," he tried to reassure him, but Hijikata would here none of it.

" No. I won't leave you here alone."

" Mr. Hijikata, we will be seeing you at headquarters tomorrow then," Shinpachi replied, quickly sobering up. Sanosuke grabbed his friend, pulling him out the door before he could say anymore.

" See you later, Souji. Hope you're feeling better soon, so we can hang out!" was his goodbye.

" Thank you for coming to see me." Souji waved goodbye to them.

" You bastards don't have any respect for the sick." Hijikata slammed the bedroom door on them.

" Hijikata, I'm okay. See? I stopped coughing."

Hijikata wasn't to be easily reassured. " The doctor should be here soon."

The door bell rang.

"That must be the doctor." Moving to fetch the door, Hijikata was pleased to see that he was right.

" Hello Mr. Toshizo, where is the patient?"

" Come in doctor, the patient is upstairs." Hijikata led the doctor to the bedroom. " Souji, the doctor's here to see you."

The doctor presented himself. " Hello, my name is Doctor Aoki. I will be your doctor today."

Souji smiled at him. " Nice to meet you, Doctor Aoki."

" I will be leaving you two alone. If you need me, I will be downstairs." Hijikata left the room.

" Mr. Toshizo, what seems to be the problem?"

" I keep coughing up blood," was the blunt reply.

"That's not good. Let's check that out." The doctor opened his bag and took out a little flash light as well as a stick. " Now open your mouth, Mr. Toshizo." Souji obeyed, opening his mouth wide. The doctor looked inside, using his stick to move Souji's tongue. Souji began to cough really hard.

" Don't tell me... This is tuberculosis.

**Thank you for reading this story…I hope you understand my story… I just so love this couple…And I am so a Souji Okita fan…if you like this story… please review this story…thank you again**


	3. Chapter 3

Written; jennifer100

Thank you for reading…now I hope you enjoy this one.

Pairs; Okita x Hijikata

Sick or death

The doctor gives Souji a shot, to make him go to sleep. " What kind of shot did you giving me? " This shot will make you go to sleep. By the time you wake up, you will be at the hospital. " Why do…I…have to... Souji fell asleep before he could finish talking. The doctor left the room, and went to see Hijikata. Hijikata was in the kitchen eating his breakfast, what Souji made for him early. " Mr. Toshizo your husband is very sick. " What wrong with him, Doctor. " Your Husband has tuberculosis. Hijikata got up from his chair and hurry upstairs to see his husband. " Mr. Toshizo, there no need to worry. The doctor follows Hijikata upstairs in the room. " Why is he sleeping like that? Hijikata went to Souji, and pick him up off the bed. " I just giving him a shot to make him fall asleep. You need to take him to the hospital, before he dies. Why didn't he go to the hospital early? " My husband didn't tell me this sooner.

Hijikata carry Souji outside to the car. The doctor follows Hijikata outside, and went to his car. Hijikata put Souji in the back of the car seat. " Mr. Toshizo you take care of him. The doctor closes his car door and took off.

Hijikata went to lock his house door, and hurry to his car. Hijikata started the car, and took off.

When Hijikata got to the hospital, He grabs Souji out the back seat, and carries him in the hospital building. " Someone help me! My husband needs help! Three nurses ran to him. And put Souji on the emergency bed. " Take care of him. " We will. One of the nurses said. The three nurses took Souji, and rush him to the emergency room. After Hijikata watch his Husband was rush to the emergency room. He went outside and took a smoke.

At the police headquarter. Shinpachi and Sanosuke was eating there lunch at the police table. "Sanosuke you think Souji will be okay. " I think so, he look okay, when we saw him this morning. " I just got this feeling something bad has happen to him. " I feel the some way. Saito jump in on there conversation. " If Saito feel the some way. That mean something did happen. Shinpachi said.

" I will call him on my cell phone. Saito took out his cell phone, and call Hijikata. The phone rang, and Hijikata answer. " Who is this? " This is me, Saito. Is everything are right with Souji. " Souji is at the Hospital. " I should go see him than. " That are right, Saito. " Why not. " If you want to come so badly. I want stop you. I,m at the **kuakini **Hospital.

" I will see you there. Saito hang up." What did Hijikata say, Saito. Sanosuke Said. " He at the hospital. I'm going there to see him. " What at the hospital! What is he doing there? Shinpachi said. " I don't know, I will fine out. Saito left the two guys. " To bad we cant go Sanosuke. " Yeah, we have to do are job.

Night time came, and Souji was still in the hospital room. Hijikata was in the hospital seating down waiting. " What taking them so damn long? Saito walk in the hospital, and saw Hijikata. " Sorry it took so long. I had to finish up paper work. " Saito, you think Souji will be are right. I can't live with out him. " I sense that he will be okay. Saito set down next to Hijikata. " Souji spirit is strong than you think. Hijikata had his head down looking worry.

The doctor came out the emergency room and went to Hijikata. Hijikata and Saito stood up " Are you Mr. Toshizo. " yes, I am. " Your Husband is are right now. He is sleeping right now. You can go see him later. " Thank you doctor. The doctor left, and went back to the emergency room. " I,m glad to here that. Saito said.

" Yeah. " Your spirit seems more comer. Hijikata just look at Saito with a smile. " Saito, let go get something to eat. I,m so tire of being at this hospital all day. " Where are we going to eat. " I guess we have to eat hospital food. " What do you want. I'll go get it. " Thanks, I just want some tea, and a sandwich. Saito went to go get Hijikata his food.

When Saito came back with there food, He hand Hijikata his sandwich, and his tea to him. " Thank you. Saito set down next to Hijikata, and started to drink his coffee. " This coffee is good. The doctor came out the room again. " Mr. Toshizo you can go see him. " Can he come along to? " yes he can. Hijikata and Saito follow the doctor in the room. " You only have a little minute to see him, so make it quick. When Hijikata and Saito enter the room, they saw Souji was wide awake, lying on the hospital bed. "Mr. Hijikata.

Hijikata grab Souji, and hug him really tide. " I'm so glad your safe. " Mr. Hijikata it is… Hijikata kiss him in the lip before he could finish talking. Hijikata break the kiss and let go of him. " Souji you need to stop calling me Mr. Hijikata. I'm your husband now. You can call me Hijikata or Toshizo. " Sorry it just a habit.

I'm glad to see you well. Saito said, " Saito! You came to see me to. " Your spirit see much more a live. Saito said, looking at him. " Maybe I can come work again, so we can practice. " Maybe so. Hijikata look at Souji straight in the eyes, giving him a mean look. " I guess… me… and my husband have to talk about this first, before I can say anything. Souji said, laughing " I guess your right, he is looking at you pretty mean. Saito said. " Hey honey, can you buy me some chocolate candy tomorrow. How is that Hijikata, hahaha. Hijikata was blushing over that. " Souji, I think you got him on that one. Saito said. " My sweet Husband can blush so easily, hahahahaha.

" That enough Souji! It time for us to go, Saito. Souji need his rest. Hijikata said, looking at Souji

" Time is not up yet. Why do you have to leave so early? I'm just following Hijikata order, see you later. Saito said, leaving out the room. " Hijikata, are you going to bring me some chocolate candy tomorrow? "No you don't need it! Hijikata went out the door. " Hijikata! Souji started too looked sad.

Thank you for reading… I hope you like it…oh I so love Saito to…he is just to cool…if you like this story please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Written; Jennifer100**

**Pair; Okita x Hijikata**

**Beta; dragonfly affinity**

**This chapter will tell you how Souij and Hijikata first meet…Okay hope you enjoy it….I,m still trying me best…to write this.**

**How we first met.**

Souji was sitting up on the hospital bed looking out the window, thinking about his Husband.  
" I remember back when we first meet… It was so romantic and nice."

First meeting each other

" I'm here to join the police!" Souji jumped through the door so happily, like a little kid.

" What took you so damn long! I called you last night and told you to be here on time!"

" You told me to be here at 8." Souji looked at his watch, blinking his eyes strangely. It was past 8:00 clock!

" If you're going to be a police officer, be here on time."

" What do, I need to do next?"

" I will tell you, follow me."

" Where are we going?"

" Stop asking questions!" Souji followed the man into his office. " Come in, sit down." Souji did what he said. Hijikata went to his desk and sat down too. " Okay, let's get down to business. My name is Toshizo Hijikata. I am the boss of this headquarters."

" You are!" Hijikata just closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

" You're so annoying."

" Mr. Hijikata, are you tired of me already?" Souji stood up, coming closer to Hijikata's face. Hijikata moved back, away from him.

" You can say that again."

" You're so funny, Mr. Hijikata, hahahaha." Hijikata rubbed his temple some more.

" Oh, I forget to tell you my name."

" I already know your name. I had to look over your profile before I could let you join us." Souji returned to his seat. "Your name is Souji Okita. You've never committed a crime. You're 16 year old and I won't tell you the rest." Souji covered his mouth, stopping himself from laughing. " If you're not going to take this job seriously, we don't need you."

" Okay, I'll stop now."

" I wanted to ask you something."

" What is it?"

" Are you ready to become a demon?" Souji's eyes became extremely grave.

" Yes, teach me how to become a demon."

" Why do you what, to pick up a sword?"

" To protect."

" A sword is a weapon to kill."

" I know that!"

"A person like you, full of life, what is your reasoning?" Souji stood up again.

" I won't tell you my reasoning." Souji walked out the door with a crazy look in his eyes.

**Starting to like each other**

Souji was in Hijikata office fixing his tea.

" Here you go, Mr. Hijikata." Hijikata was looking over his paper work. Taking the tea from Souji, his eyes never strayed from the sheets in hand.

" Don't work yourself so hard, Mr. Hijikata." Souji smiled at him

" Aren't you supposed to be doing your job, Souji?"

"I have a day off, did you forget?"

" If you have a day off, go home already."

" No, I don't want to. I want to stay here with you." Hijikata got up from his seat.

" Souji, you just can't keep hanging around me like this."

" Why not?" Souji asked, giving Hijikata another smile. " I've been with you since I was 16." Hijikata turned his head away from Souji, closing his eyes. Then, blushing, he left the office. " Mr. Hijikata, where are you going?" Hijikata didn't answer him.

"Hey, Chief!" Shinpachi called. Shinpachi and Sanosuke were just coming in from outside.

" Did you investigate any more clubs?"

" Yes we did, sir!" Sanosuko answered.

" I want the information by tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

" Yes sir!" Sanosuke and Shinpachi were a little scared of him, especially with how Hijikata was looking at them. Leaving the pair, Hijikata went outside.

" I wonder where he's going," Sanosuke wondered.

" I don't know. Let 's go get us something to eat."

" I,m with you on that one." Just then, Souji came out of Hijikata's office, looking around for him.

Seeing Sanosuke and Shinpachi, he exclaimed: " Hey! You guys!"

" Hey, Souji, what are you doing in the Chief's office?" Sanosuke asked.

" You're always around him a lot," Shinpachi added.

" It's like you two are lovers or something," Sanosuko tacked on. Then, Shinpachi and Sanosuke laughed.

" You guys, it's not like that!" Souji started to blush.

"Yeah right, hahahaha." The other two males left Souji.

" Yeah, we would make a nice couple, but guys don't date guys… I know,where I can find him!"  
Souji went to the lake in his police car. " I have a feeling he'll be here." Getting out of the car, Souji looked around the area.

Hijikata was lying on the grass, looking at the water.

" Hijikata, where are you!?" Souji found him, lying down on the grass, glancing at the sunset. " Is something wrong, Hijikata?" Hijikata turned his head, looking at Souji in surprise.

" How did you find me?"

" I remembered when I was sad, you took me here."

" You know me so well, Souji."

" Yeah, I've been with you for a long time. You were the one who taught me how to use a sword."

" Souji, I was the one who took away your life too."

" Don't be sad over that, Mr. Hijikata." Souji was smiling at him. " I'm so happy that you were the one who taught me." Hijikata grabbed Souji's wrist and pulled him into a hug.

" Souji, I can't stop thinking about you." Hijikata was whispering softly into Souji's ear. Souji was struggling to get away from his hold. " Don''t leave me, Souji." Souji was still trying to get away from him, but Hijikata was too strong for him. " Before I knew it, you were right there by my side." Souji's heart started to pound faster every time Hijikata whispered into his ear. " Your clear gaze fell upon me and laughed." (?)

" We can't, Hijikata. It will interfere with our job."

" No, it won't." Souji was laying on Hijikata's chest, blushing. " Souji, look at me." Hijikata smiled at him, putting a finger underneath Souji's chin, bringing him to his level.

" Mr. Hijikata, I always cared for you. I never thought you would care for me."

" I always have." Hijikata was gazing into those violet eyes of his.

" Mr. Hijikata…" Hijikata was rubbing his long purplish black hair. Souji was touching his chest, moving his finger over it. " Mr. Hijikata, your chest is so warm." Hijikata grabbed his hand, stopping his motions.

" Souji, when you do that, it makes me want you more." Hijikata flipped Souji over.

" Mr. Hijikata, what are doing now?" He was nipping on Souji's neck.

" This mark will always remind you of me." Hijikata got off of Souji before walking away.

**First kiss**

It was a rainy day. Hijikata and Souji were chasing a guy with a bag full of money. The guy had just killed four people in a small store.

" Stop right there!" Souji demanded.

" You won't get away with this," Hijikata informed him.

" Come with us quietly. Or we will cut you down," Souji warned, jumping in front of the criminal, slicing him in half.

" Good job, Souji." Looking down at his victim, Souji had a mean look in his eyes.

" Mr. Hijikata, let's go home."

" Souji, you're getting wet."

" It's okay, Mr. Hijikata." Souji smiled at him.

" I don't want you to catch a cough." Souji tried to squeeze his police shirt to make himself dry. Grabbing his waist, Hijikata pushed him into the car. " Get in, Souji."

" Do you have to make me get in like that?!"

" Yeah, I don't want you to catch a cold." Hijikata got in the car too. Grabbing the walkie talkie, Hijikata called for help. A woman picked up.

" Is this the Chief?"

" I need someone to get rid of this dead body!"

" Where are you, sir?"

" I'm at 2343 West(?) 41st Street! Hurry up!"

" Okay sir." Turning off the radio, Hijikata lay back against the car seat.

" You look tired, Mr. Hijikata, haha."

" I am. Are you cold, Souji?"

" I'm fine, Mr. Hijikata." Souji smiled at him again. Hijikata grabb a dry coat from the back seat.

" Before we leave, I want you to get out of those wet clothes and to put this on."

" Hijikata, I'm still not ready for that yet." Souji was blushing like a schoolgirl. " I didn't know you were a pervert, Mr. Hijikata." Hijikata started to make a mean face at Souji.

" I'm not a pervert! I was trying to keep you from being sick."

" You just wanted to see my body!"

" I don't want to see anything!"

" Your face is so red, hahahahah. Are you getting, that angry at me, Mr. Hijikata?" Hijikata didn't say a word. Instead, he turned on the gas and took off. " Where are we going, Mr. Hijikata?"

" To my place."

" What for?"

" To get you out of those wet clothes…"

" Mr. Hijikata, you still sound like a pervert."

" S o u j i!" Hijikata was getting angrier.

" Hahahaha, Mr. Hijikata, you look like you're going to burst." When they got to Hijikata's house, the rain stopped. " Wow, your house is so nice!" Hijikata and Souji got out of the car. " I can't wait to look inside!" Hijikata opened his house door, the two of them entering.

" Come in, Souji, make yourself at home." Hijikata's house was really beautiful.

" You live here all by yourself?"

" You can say that."

" Don't you feel so lonely sometimes?"

" Enough, hurry up and get out of those wet clothes!"

" I don't have any dry clothes to put on."

" I'm letting you wear my clothes."

" Your clothes? But I will be smelling like you!"

" Just do it. Oh, take a shower first too."

" Where is your bathroom?"

" Upstairs, to the right."

" Thanks. " I'll be making dinner." Souji just looked at Hijikata, with a smile on his face, going upstairs. He went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

" What is Hijikata thinking, bring me here?" Souji took off all his wet clothes and got in the hot shower. " This water feels so good." Hijikata knocked on the bathroom door. " Mr. Hijikata, you're trying to watch me shower, aren't you!?"

" Shut up! I'm just coming here to bring you some fresh clothes. I will leave them by the door."

" Thank you, Mr. Hijikata." Doing as he said he would, Hijikata then went back downstairs. " Mr. Hijikata can be so nice sometimes."

After Souji was finished with his shower, he opened the bathroom door a little, grabbing his clothes off the floor. Putting on Hijikata's yukata, he went downstairs, and saw Hijikata fixing dinner.

" Dinner smells good. What are you making, Hijikata?"

" I'm making steak with vegetable soup."

" That sounds good." Souji had a big smile on his face.

" Souji, come and sit down. Dinner is ready." Souji listened to him, taking a seat. Hijikata handed Souji his plate.

" Thanks again, Mr. Hijikata."

" You're welcome. You're staying here tonight."

" That's okay, Mr. Hijikata, you've done so much for me already." Hijikata leaned down and closed the distance between their lips. " Mr. Hijikata…" Hijikata kissed Souji soft and gently. Souji pulled away from him, trying to run away. However, Hijikata regained his wits enough to grab onto Souji's wrist. " Mr. Hijikata, let me go! Let me go!" Hijikata pull him into a hug.

" I love you, Souji. I told you that before." Souji rested his head on Hijikata's chest. Tears were running down his cheeks.

" Mr. Hijikata, I love you too." Souji looked up to him, giving him a big smile.

" Let's be together from now on, Souji."

**Getting married**

Souji was picking out a wedding dress. " How about this dress, you guys?" Heisuke and Saito were getting really tired of shopping for dresses.

" Why do we have to do this again, Saito?"

" The Chief wants us to."

" I'm not a girl! I can't do this! I'm a Guy!"

" What's taking you all so long to answer me? Do you like this dress or not?"

" The dress looks good, can we go now?!" grumbled Heisuke. Souji smiled at him.

" It's a lot of work to pick the right dress."

" But only girls do this. No wonder Mr. Hijikata fell in love with you," Heisuke declared.

" Okay guys, I'm going to change into this." Souji went into the fitting room.

" Souji acts just like a girl. It's really annoying!" Heisuke complained. Saito was just sitting down reading his book.

" I believe this dress is the one for him."

" How do you know, Saito?"

" I can feel it." Heisuke just looked at him strangely.

" Don't tell me that you're enjoying this too."

" Why would I be?"

" I don't know… Maybe because you're not complaining much."

" That doesn't mean I don't like it." Saito closed his book, looking at Heisuke in a terrifying fashion.

" Okay, I get it, calm down!" Heisuke was really scared of him. Souji was coming out of the fitting room, wearing a beautiful wedding dress. The wedding dress was white with no sleeves and the bottom puffed out like a princess's gown.

" Well, how do I look?"

" You look beautiful, Souji," Saito replied.

" Yeah, you look great for a guy," Heisuke complimented. Souji looked into the mirror, spinning around so that the dress could move.

" This is the dress I want."

" Didn't I tell you that?"

" You were right, Saito."

" Do you need help, Miss?" the lady at the store asked.

" Can you fix the bottom of this dress?" Souji enquired.

" Yes, I can." The woman moved from where she was and helped Souji with the back of his dress.

" The woman thinks Souji is a girl," Heisuke remarked

" Miss, you look beautiful in that dresses!" the woman cooed.

"Thank you, but I am actually a guy."

" What! You are?" The woman was surprised.

" Okay, we can go. Let me change out of this wedding dress." Souji went back into the fitting room.

" I'm glad we can get out of here," Heisuke said, relieved. Saito got up from his seat, and went outside.

" You make sure Souji finishes paying for his dress. I'm going to get the car."

" You're going to leave me in here?!" When Souji was done Heisuke took Souji outside to the police car.

" I call the front seat!" Souji exclaimed.

" Souji, jump in the passenger side."

" No fair," Heisuke whined. When everyone was in the car, the walkie talkie came on.

" I wonder who could that be…" Heisuke inquired.

" It might be trouble," Saito answered, picking up the walkie talkie. " Hello, who is this?"

" It's me Toshizo! We have trouble at the bank. Go there right away! It's at 3254 S 92street."

" Mr. Hijikata, I just bought my wedding dress."

" Souji, this is not the time to discuss this."

" Okay, Honey, haha." Hijikata didn't say anything for a few seconds.

" Is the great Chief blushing over that? Hahaha," Heisuke teased.

" I will be there soon, so be careful. Saito, take care of Souji for me."

" I will, Chief."

" Mr. Hijikata, I can take care of myself. Don't worry so much," Souji reassured him. Hijikata hung up.

!!!" That are Q," Saito said, turning on the police sirens, taking off fast.

When they got there, they saw a lot of police officers surrounding the building.

" Who are you people? Get out of here!" A policeman yelled at them.

" Officer move aside!" Souji ordered with a serious face.

" We were sent here by Mr. Hijikata," Heisuke added.

" So let us pass," Saito finished.

" You work for Mr. Hijikata? I heard whoever works for him turns into a demon," the police officer divulged.

" How many robbers are in the building?" Saito asked.

" There are four guys in there and fourteen hostages," the policeman informed them.

" Thank you, officer," Souji replied with an evil smirk. Souji and the others quietly snuck to the side of the building.

" Souji, you and Heisuke take the back, I'll take the front."

" Alright," Souji agreed, moving with Heisuke, they entered the building without being seen. The hostages were laying on the floor scared.

" If any of you try to do something funny, I will kill you!" one of the robbers shouted. Souji was planning to attack.

" Let's go, Heisuke."

" Souji, they have guns. They would kill us quickly."

" We can still get them, if we're fast enough."

" But I'm not."

" Then wait here." Souji quickly dashed to one of the bandits and cut him right through his neck. There was a crazy look in his eyes, saying that he would kill you without hesitation.

" You kill one of our guy you **!" The robbers thought Souji was a girl, because he wearing his yukata, his hair in a ponytail.

" We are the Police!"

" What do you mean 'we'!? Some more cops are here with you, **!?" All the robbers pointed their gun at Souji.

" You are plainly guilty of robbing this bank. We will hear what you three have to say, back at Headquarters." The remaining trio started to fire at Souji. He quickly dodged the bullets before they could get to him.

Saito came right behind one of the guys, stabbing him through the stomach.

" You two come with us quietly!" One of the bandits ran to the back. The other grabbed a hostage, pointing his gun to her face.

" I will kill her, if you don't leave quietly." The woman was really scared.

" You may cut down anyone who tries to resist!" Heisuke came behind the guy and cut him in half. The sliced body fell onto the floor. The woman was freed. The hostages got to their feet, running out the door, screaming.

" The hostages are safe now," Heisuke proclaimed.

" Not yet. We still have one more," Saito reminded them. Souji ran into the back, looking for the other guy.

" You shall not escape from here!" Souij was searching for him quietly, making sure that the robber wouldn't attack him. " If you show yourself now, maybe I won't kill you." Souji started to cough really hard. " What… is this pain I am feeling?" The man appeared in front of Souji, shooting through his left arm. Souji screamed in pain. Saito and Heisuke heard the noise and ran into the backroom.

" Souji ,what happened!?" Heisuke demanded. Souji was on the floor covered in blood. The guy had the gun to his face.

" You see your friend, right? If you don't want her dead, Hand me the ** money!" The robber turned his head for just a minute. Souji quickly grabbed his sword beside him, and stabbed him through the stomach. " How…did…?" The body fell to the floor.

" Way to go Souji!" Heisuke cheered.

" The Chief will kill me for this," Saito groaned.

" You helped me a lot, Saito. Don't worry about, Mr. Hijikata." Souji smiled at him.

" Let me help you up, then."

Hijikata pulled up in his vehicle. " What's up with all these damn cops?!" Hijikata got out of his car.

" Mr. Hijikata, you're here just in time. Your men freed the hostages," the policeman told him. Hijikata hurried up the bank's steps. " Souji." When Hijikata neared the door, Saito was coming out with Souji in his arms. Heisuke was behind them. " Souji!" Hijikata ran to him in a panic. " What happened to you, Souji!?"

" Sorry, Chief, I didn't protect Souji for you."

" You did your best, Saito." Hijjikata grabbed Souji from Saito and carried him. " Someone hurry up and get an ambulance over here!"

" Hijikata, you don't have to worry so much."

" Souji, you're always so damn careless!" Souji smiled at him before passing out. " Souji! Souji! Where's the damn ambulance!?" The medical people came, taking Souji from Hijikata, putting him inside the vehicle.

" He's losing a lot of blood. He's been shot in the left arm!" the medical people said.

" I'm coming with him!" Hijikata got into the ambulance. " Saito! Go get Souji's wedding dress out of the car and take care of it."

" I will, Chief."

A few weeks later, Souji was out of the hospital and getting married outside, in Hijikata's back yard.

" How do I look you guys?" Souji asked. The trio was in the room with him.

" You look just like a girl-," Sanosuke replied. Shinpachi hurriedly covered Sanosuke's mouth, before he could say anything else.

" Sanosuke was just playing! You look beautiful."

" Let me go Shinpachi!" Sanosuke was mumbling, trying to get out.

" Thank you, I know. I look like a girl. That's how I want to look." Souji smiled at them.

" Souji I'm glad you're marrying Mr. Hijikata. He seems happier," Heisuke told him.

" Yeah, good luck out there," Sanosuke cheered. " I hope your marriage will be good."

" We still can see each other at work, anyway," Shinpachi reminded them.

" Thanks again, you guys, but my husband won't let me work again."

" What!" everyone yelled.

" Hijikata doesn't want me to get sick again, so…"

" That's too bad, Souji," Shinpachi muttered.

" I'm a little nervous, too."

" Don't be nervous, Souji. You'll make a great husband or wife," Heisuke encouraged. Souji smiled again.  
" Let's go, before we make Mr Hijikata mad."

" Mr. Hijikata has a beautiful house. And a nice back yard too," Shinpachi complimented.

The wedding was starting. Everyone was getting into their places. All the people who worked for Hijikata came. Hijikata wore a black and white suit, staying in the garden, waiting for his bride.

" Let's get this over with!" Hijikata grumbled. Saito was Hijikata's best man. " Saito, do you have both of the rings?"

" Yes I do, Chief."

" Good." The music started. Saizo came out, walking down the path with flowers around his neck.

" Buki, Buki."

" S o u j i!" Hijikata was getting angry, seeing that pig instead of his husband. Then, the wedding music played. Everyone stood up. Souji was walking down the path, beautiful in his white wedding dress.

" Wow, Souji looks so beautiful. If Souji was a girl. I would try to go out with that," Sanosuke murmured

" Don't let Mr. Hijikata hear you say that," Heisuke teased.

" I feel like crying," Shinpachi sniffed, crying on Sanosuke's chest.

" Stop that now, Shinpachi." Souji was with Hijikata, standing beside him, blushing.

" S o u j i! Why is the pig here?"

" I just wanted our child to be at the wedding, hahaha." Souji laughed.

" Look at them, they're already at it," Heisuke sighed.

" That pig is not our child!"

" Are you two ready?" The Priest interrupted them.

" Yes, we are," Hijikata answered.

" Now, let's begin." Souji and Hijikata turned to each other. " Souji, you look beautiful today."

" Thank you, Hijikata." Souji was blushing. Hijikata took both of Souji's hands in his.

" Now I will say the following vows: You are here to give your vows of love, promising to care for each other as long as you both shall live. You are agreeing to accept all of your partner's faults and strengths. You must help each other in time of need and turn to each other when you need help. Do you affirm that the person before you is the one you choose to spend the rest of your life with?" They both nodded.

" Yes," Hijikata responded.

" Okay then, repeat after me, please." Hijikata repeated the words.

"I, Hijikata Toshizo, take Souji Okita to be my lawfully wedded husband, to live together in marriage."

" Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, being faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

" I do." The Priest turned to Souji, going through the same words.

" Repeat after me." Souji did.

"I, Souji Okita, take Hijikata Toshizo to be my lawfully wedded husband, to live together in marriage."

" Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all other, be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live."

" Yes!"

" Do you have the rings to exchange?" the Priest enquired.

" Yes we do," Hijikata replied, letting go of Souji's hand.

" Here are the rings." Saito gave them to Hijikata, who then took Souji's left hand, and slid the ring into place on the correct finger.

" May this ring be a symbol of the unbroken circle of our love." Hijikata gave Souji his ring to put on his own finger. Souji took Hijikata's left finger and put the ring on.

" In as much as you have each pledged to one another your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you married." Souji blushed, looking into Hijikata's eyes. " You may kiss the bride." Hijikata grabbed Souji by the waist, kissing his lips. The kiss was deep and soft.

" Look at those two go!" Heisuke remarked.

" They really are in love," Shinpachi added.

" They won't stop kissing," Sanosuke commented.

" Let them be, Sanosuke," Shinpachi warned. When Hijikata and Souji broke the kiss, Hijikata pulled Souji closer to him and whispered into his ear:

" I love you, Souji. Tonight, I will show you." Souji stopped, absolutely red. " 'Toshizo' is your last name from now on," Hijikata declared. Souji hugged Hijikata's arm, walking down the pathway. Everyone stood up and wished them happiness.

Dream in Ended

Souji was waiting for his husband to come and see him that day. " I hope Hijikata brings me some candy today,"

Thank you everyone for reading this long story…I just had to make up a story; how they got married…You will have to wait for chapter 5... I'm planning on finishing this…I hope you understand my story. Oh forgot to tell you…Some of the character isn't in this story…Saito, Souji, Hijikata, Tetsu, Heisuke, Shinpachi and Sanosuke…these are characters that will be in my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

The ball part 1

few days later, Souji was out of the hospital. He was at home sleeping on the living room couch.

" Souji I,m home," Hijikata yelled out, entering their shared home.

Hijikata was wondering why Souji didn't greet him at the door, venturing into the living room. He saw Souji sleeping, the TV on. Carrying him upstairs to the bedroom, he put Souji on the bed gently, making sure he wouldn't rouse. Souji woke up looking at Hijikata's eyes, a smile on his face.

" Hijikata, you're home early. How was work today?" Souji asked.

" Annoying like always. Souji, are you feeling well?" Hijikata answered, concerned.

Souji sat up. Glancing into Hijikata's gaze, Souji moved beside him, touching his cheeks. " I'm feeling good," Souji replied.  
" Souji, is something wrong?"

" It's nothing. Why are you asking?" Souji questioned.

" I always know when something's wrong with you. Now, tell me about your problem," Hijikata coaxed.

Souji smiled at him again before looking down at the mattress. Hijikata grabbed Souji's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Souji fell back on the bed with Hijikata on top of him.

They spent a good while kissing before Hijikata disengaged their lips. Souji was breathing hard from the kiss. Hijikata started to unfasten Souji's robe when the doorbell stopped him from doing so.

" Who the hell could that be?" Hijikata growled, ignoring the doorbell, returning to what he was doing with Souji.

" Hijikata you should go see who at the door. It might be important," Souji reasoned.

" The only important person right now, is you," Hijikata informed him. Hijikata went to Souji lips again, making his lover whimper. Souji pulled away from their kiss, getting up off the bed.

" I'm going to see who's at the door, Hijikata." Souji fastened his robe, leaving the bedroom. Hijikata looked disappointed to see Souji disappear.

Souji opened the front door and was met with a man wearing a black suit. " How may I help you, sir?" Souji enquired politely. The guy handed Souji a white letter, with a rose on it.

" What is this for?" Souji asked, surprised.

" It's an invite to a masked ball," the man revealed.

" A ball? What's the ball for?" Souji questioned.

" To celebratw the police force," the stranger divulged. Souji blinked, looking at the letter weird.

" Souji, who the hell is that!" Hijikata yelled from upstairs.

" Please tell him to come. Someone important wants to talk with him," the suited male stated.

" Okay, I will," Souji assured him.

The man bowed to him, and said his goodbyes.

" Souji, who was that?" Hijikata interrogated, standing by the stairway, smoking his pipe. He was waiting for Souji to finish closing the door.

" Hijikata, this is for you." Souji handed Hijikata the enveloped.

" What is this for, Souji?" Hijikata opened the letter and read it. " Police ball. There's no need for me to go to this."

" The man said it was very important for you to go," Souji argued.

" Okay then, I'll go," Hijikata conceded.

" Hijikata, who are you going with? I hope it's me."

" I'm going there alone. I'm just going to see this person and leave," Hijikata informed.

" Hijikata, I want to come with you! It will be so much fun!" Souji whined.

" No! It 's only for police officers. You're not a police officer anymore! Just stay here and rest," Hijikata ordered with a mad face.

" I know that, but I 'm going to become one again!"

" I don't think that's going to happen!" Hijikata retorted.

Souji lowered his head. His hair was covering the crazy look in his eyes.

" You can't tell me what to do, Hijikata." Souji's voice suddenly became cold, not happy any longer. Hijikata knew Souji was starting to get furious with him.

" I don't care how mad you get! The answer is still no!" Hijikata left Souji, venturing back upstairs to the bedroom.

The day of the ball

The ball was at a big palace. The building looked like it was from the 19th century. Hijikata walk in with a black suit on. " Hey, Mr. Hijikata, you look good today," Heisuke complimented. The trio walked up to Hijikata.

" It's the three idiots," Hijikata muttered, growling, not looking their way. " My day just couldn't get worst."

"Hijikata, that's not a very nice thing to say," Shinpachi rebuked.

" Where is Souji anyway? Is he coming?" Sanosuke asked.

" No, he's not," Hijikata replied dryly, walking away from the three, moving to grab something to eat.

A person with a mask on, with purplish black hair walked through the door. The costume was grape-purple, with the style of Victorian/Gothic/Faerie/Medieval. Shinpachi was staring at the latest guest.

" Wow did you see her?! She's my type of woman," Shinpachi remarked, wolf-whistling.

" I think Shinpachi found a woman he likes," Heisuke commented, chuckling.

" Shinpachi, are you scared? I knew you were scared of something, hahahahah," Sanosuke teased, laughing at him.

" I am not scared! I will show you how it's done. Watch and learn!" Shinpachi boasted, leaving them, advancing towards the beautiful stranger. " Hello, miss, would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

" Shinpachi, I guess I'm your type of woman. I should have known." Shinpachi moved back quickly, his eyes bulging out. " You sound just like Souji!" Shinpachi was about to scream, but Souji prevented him from doing so.

Souji covered his month with hands. " Don't scream. I /am/ Souji." Souji removed his hands.

" Mr. Hijikata told us you weren't coming," Shinpachi said.

" I decided not to listen to him today," Souji answered, putting a finger against his lips. " Don't tell Hijikata about this, it's a secret."

" Alright, Souji, I won't. You can count on me."

" Thanks, Shinpachi. Tell the others too," Souji commanded. Then, he scoured the hall, looking around for his husband. He found him heading upstairs.

" I have to go, Shinpachi."

" Are you following, Mr. Hijikata?" Shinpachi queried.

" You can say that," Souij responded, leaving Shinpachi and moving to tail Hijikata. His partner was going into a room, with two bodyguards standing by the door. They let him through.

When Hijikata was inside, he saw his old friend, Kondo, sitting down, drinking his tea.

" Mr. Toshizo, glad to see you again."

" What is this all about, Kondo?" Hijikata diverted his gaze, arms folded across his chest.

" Grouchy like always, sit down," Kondo commented. Hijikata looked at Kondo dead in the eye, before taking a seat. " How is your marriage going with Souji? Me and Souji talked, not too long ago. He told me it was going well with you."

" What! Souji's here. I told him not to come here!" Hijikata was getting angry thinking about it.

" Toshizo, why do you not want Souji to be here? He seems different now."

" What do you mean by that?! And where did you see him any way?" Hijikata demanded to know.

" I saw him downstairs, dancing a beautiful dance. By different, what I mean is, Toshizo, he's more colder in the eyes. And his personality's changed too," Kondo declared.

" That doesn't sound like my husband at all." Hijikata was getting up from his seat, getting ready to leave.

" Toshizo, I wanted to talk with you some more. We have not seen each other for years." Hijikata looked at him for a second, then turned his head away.

" I'll be back. I'm just going to look for my husband," he said.

" Just go easy on him," Kondo interjected.

Souji was by the door trying to get in, but the guards stopped him. " I'll just wait for him downstairs then."

Souji smiled at them and went back to the lower floors. Hijikata walked out of the room absolutely incensed. " How could he disobey me like that!" Hijikata snarled, going downstairs.

When Hijikata returned to the main party, he was looking around for his husband. A person with a mask on was coming toward him. The person had a purple grape dress on.

" Hello darling, I've been waiting for you."

" Souji, how could you disobey me! I told you not to come here!" Hijikata hissed.

" I'm sorry darling. I just wanted to be with you."

" What's with the attitude voice?" Hijikata enquired.

" I don't have any 'attitude voice'."

" Kondo told me that he saw you!" Hijikata exclaimed.

" Yeah, we talked." He rapped his arms around Hijikata's neck, moving in for a kiss.

When they were kissing, there were eyes watching them, belonging to a forlorn man. Tears were running down the man's cheeks.

" How could you, Hijikata!" Hijikata broke the lip-lock and turned his head to see who it was. It was Souji, with the same costume on.

" SOUJI!" Hijikata yelled. However, Souji ran away from him in tears.

Thank you for reading…I you like it


	6. Chapter 6

Written; Jennifer100

You all know… I need help on my grammar…And I found a friend to fix that problem… Thanks to dragonfly - affinity help… now the story is better… I hope you enjoy.

Pair; Hijikata x Okita

The ball part 2

Hijikata was standing face to face with the person who just kissed him. " Tell me who you are!" The guy took off his mask slowly revealing his face. " I am Kichisaburo. You're quite a kisser. Maybe I should take you away from him? " "That would never happen." Hijikata said, mad "Now your little husband will have to die tonight," Kichisaburo threatened. " I won't let you touch him!" Hijikata shouted. " Try to stop me, handsome! Kichisaburo taunted, speeding past Hijikata. The other man knew he couldn't chase after him. Souji was on a really high balcony, looking down at the ground. " I can't stop these tears from falling." Using his fingers, Souji wiped the tears from his eyes. " Now there, what's wrong? Are you mad that I kissed your husband?" Kichisaburo appeared, coming closer to the distraught male, sword in his hand. " Who are you? Stay away from me!" Souji growled. Kichisabura grabbed his chin, making Souji look up at him. " You look just like me. No wonder my master wants you dead." Then, Kichisaburo grabbed his neck painfully. Souji was struggling to breathe. " Let… me go! Souji said, still trying to draw in breath. Kichisaburo was pushing him against the balcony bars, trying to make him fall. " You will die here." Kichisaburo darkly proclaimed.

Hijikata and the others were desperately searching for Souji. " Chief, I found him. Hurry. He's on the balcony. Someone's trying to kill him." Saito revealed. " Thanks, Saito, good job." Swiftly running upstairs, Hijikata left the others behind. " Should we follow him?" Shinpachi asked, worried. " I think we should leave those two alone," Sanosuke replied. All four of them agreed to that. Opening the balcony door, Hijikata saw Kichisaburo holding Souji up in the air, slowly choking him to death. Souji was hanging, no longer touching the balcony floor, doing all that he could to get out of this horrific situation. " Souji! Let him go Kichisaburo! " H i j i …" Souji was trying to call out his name. " You want me to let him go.? Alright done." Without thinking, Hijikata lunged, punching Kichisaburo in the face. On reflex, Kichisaburo let go of Souji's neck. He was

about to was about to plummet to death, but Hijikata reached him just in time, saving his beloved. " How dare you strike me?!" You will pay for hurting my beautiful face!" Kichisaburo roared. Hijikata was still holding on to Souji right wrist. " Hijikata, don't let go!" Souji pleaded. " I won't, Souji!" he promised, looking down at him." You just have to get in my way, don't you? Fine, you too shall die here." Kichisaburo attacked Hijikata with his sword, but the other caught his wrist and preventing him from slicing him anything. Souji struggled to grab onto the handle of the balcony. " You think that's going to do you any good?" Kichisaburo mocked.

Hijikata had a hard time holding onto Souji's right wrist whilst restraining Kichisaburo by the other. Souji used all his strength to haul himself up. " Hijikata, you can let go of me."" No! You'll fall, Souji!" Hijikata exclaimed. " No, I won't. You can let go," Souji assured him. "Face Kichisaburo." Hijikata released him, kicking Kichisaburo in the stomach. The intruder dropped his sword and fell to one knee, in pain. " You will…pay…" Hijikata pulled Souji onto the balcony proper, to safety. " Souji, you're alright," Hijikata whispered. " I'm fine. There's no need to worry," Souji reassured, Kichisaburo straightened, furious. " I'm tired of this, die!" Kichisaburo was about to attack them, but Saito stopped him with his sword. " Chief, I see you need my help, after all. " Dammit! This won't be the last time you see me!" Jumping off, onto the rooftop, the assassin fled. " Thank you Hajime, for saving us. Now, I must be going home," Souji wearily divulged. " Souji, you can stay here, if you want," Hijikata offered. " So you can get mad at me again?!" Souji yelled. Hijikata ensnared Souji by the waist and pulled him into a firm embrace. " Souji, Are you mad at me?" Souji didn't reply." Saito, can you leave us?" Hijikata requested " I can tell you did something wrong to him. You have a lot of work to do, Chief," Saito murmured, closing the door behind him.

" Let go of me, Hijikata! There's no need for us to talk about this. You won't listen, anyway," Souji whimpered. " Souji, stop lying to me!" Hijikata shouted. " I'm not lying! Leave me alone!" Souji howled. Grabbing both of his Souji's shoulders, Hijikata pushed him hard against the door. " Hijikata!" The older male had both of his arms, pinning Souji against the door. " Hijikata, I told you, I don't feel like talking!" Hijikata slammed his right hand against the door, making Souji minutely jump. " I do feel like talking about this! Now, I want to know why the reason you're mad at me. Is it because I kissed Kichisaburo?"" Why should I be mad at that? It was a mistake, after all." Souji then turn his head to the left, leaning his head against the door. " Hijikata, why are you doing this to me? You don't care about me at all." " What are you talking about? I do care about you, Souji!" Hijikata argued. " How?! You don't care!" Souji retorted, still not meeting his gaze. " Souji, look at me. I do care about you," Hijikata said, voice softer. Souji obliged, turning to face Hijikata again . " Souji, I'm sorry I hurt you, but I just wanted to protect you."" I know that. You've told me that a lot of times, but I can protect myself. I'm not weak, Hijikata." Hijikata smiled at him. " Okay, I will let you be a police office again." Jumping up, Souji hugged Hijikata tightly. " You really mean it? I'm so happy!"" Just don't get yourself hurt or killed. I won't forgive myself."" Hijikata I can't promise you that. I won't…" The Vice Chief cut Souji off with a deep kiss. The younger felt his heart soar, making Souji feel weak and hungry for his lover. Hijikata broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Souji. " Let's finish this, when we get home." Souji blushed with a big smile on his face. " I have to go talk to Kondo now." " Kondo's here?" " He was the one who put this party together. I think he want to see you too," Hijikata divulged. " Let's go see him then," Souji said, taking his hand.

Thank you for reading chapter 6...if you like this story… please comment…now chapter 7 will be next.


	7. Chapter 7

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

Tears to Tears

Hijikata woke up, looking down at his beloved. His lover was settled atop his chest, sleeping so peacefully. Hijikata smiled, stroking his long purplish black hair. Opening his eyes, Souji looked up to Hijikata, gazing into his eyes. " Hijikata, what time is it? Did I sleep long?" Hijikata glanced over at the alarm clock. " It's 6am, so we still have time," he replied." Hijikata, do you want me to fix you some breakfast?" " No, you just stay here and rest," the older male answered, getting out from the bed to the bathroom naked, Hijikata shut the door behind him. Souji got up, putting on a robe walking out of the room. Going to the kitchen, Souji saw Saizo walking around." Saizo, are you bored?" " Buki." "I guess that means a 'yes'." Picking Saizo up, Souji carried him to the living room. " Do you want to watch TV?" " Buki." " Okay let see what on." Turning on the TV, Souji put Saizo on the couch." Souji, what are you doing?" Hijikata was coming downstairs, dressed in his work clothes. " Hijikata, you're going to work now?" Souji enquired." Yeah, I have a lot of paper work to do," Hijikata informed him. " You're not eating breakfast?"" I'll eat when I get to work. Souji, be at headquarter around 10;00am. I will give you your assignment," Hijikata declared, going towards the door. " Hijikata, you forgot to give me a goodbye kiss," Souji told him, adorably pouting. " We kissed all of last night. I don't have time for this!" Hijikata growled, hurrying out the door. Souji just watched him leave with a sad look on his face.

At 10am, Souji was at headquarters. Souji entered Hijikata's office with a smile on his face. " Hijikata, I'm here. Now, what is my assignment?" Souji asked. " You're coming with me. We have trouble. I sent Heisuke and Saito out there," Hijikata said. " What happened?" Souji inquired, with a worried look." You will see once we get there," Hijikata cryptically murmured, getting up from his desk. Leaving his office in a hurry, Souji followed behind Hijikata and Souji got there, they saw many firemen watering down a small house and a little boy with red hair crying. The redhead was crying hard. Saito was trying to calm him down. Heisuke was talking to one of the firemen. Hijikata and Souji rushed out of the car in. " Saito, what happened here?" Hijikata asked. Coming up to him, Saito said: " The boy parents and his brother were killed."" I wonder who could have done this," Souji contemplated out loud. " It was Yoshida. I saw him when Heisuke and I got here early," Saito replied. " The boy doesn't need to hear this right now. Souji, take him to the car while I talk to Saito some more," Hijikata ordered. "Okay, Hijikata," Souji complied, grabbing the boy's hand and taking him to the car. They both got in. Souji was in the front and the red haired boy was in the back. " What's your name?" Souji asked. The boy was quiet for a moment. " It's Tetsu."" That's a nice name. How old are you, Tetsu?" Souji enquired. " I'm ten year old. That guy who killed my brother, and my parents, I will become stronger and defeat him someday," Tetsu vowed with a mean look. " So you're out for revenge?" You remind me of myself, Tetsu."" I do?" Tetsu remarked.

" Yes you do." Souji put on a big smile for him. "Oh by the way, my name is Souji Toshizo." " What will happen to me?" Tetsu wanted to know." I don't know, Tetsu." Hijikata got into the other front seat of the car. " Hijikata, are you finished talking with Saito?"" Yeah. We're going back to headquarters. And taking the boy with us."Hijikata turned on the gas and took off. When they walked through the door, Shinpachi accosted them. " Hey, you guys. Who is this shrimp?" Shinpachi said, looking down at Tetsu. " Who are you calling shrimp!?" Tetsu yelled." Hey, calm down," Shinpachi laughed. " Shinpachi, take the boy with you. I need to talk to my husband," Hijikata ordered. " Alright, Chief," Shinpachi replied, taking Tetsu by the hand. " Hijikata, what did you want to talk to me about?" Souji enquired, smiling at him. Hijikata didn't saying anything. Souji followed Hijiikata to his office. " Hijikata, is something wrong?" Souji asked. " I want to talk to you about that boy. He might have to stay with us for a few days. Until we find him some place to stay. Would you be ok with that or not?" Hijikata inquired, looking Souji straight in the eye. " He's already been through so much. I would love to look after him him. He is just so cute!" Souji answered. " Now I have to deal with you two brats," Hijikata grumbled." He won't be that bad, Hijikata. I think he's really a strong boy. Other kids wouldn't be able to take this type of pain he's going through," Souji reasoned." I guess you're right. Souji, take him to our place. I will be working late tonight." Hijikata told him." Okay," Souji responded, with a big smile on his face. Grabbing his chin, Hijikata pulled him in for a deep kiss. Hijikata kissed Souji for a short eternity, before letting him go. " Souji, Sorry about this morning. I was just in a hurry. " It's fine, Hijikata. I'm not worried about that," Souji beamed at him, leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

Late coming home

Hijikata and Saito were talking in the office. Saito was drinking his tea, sitting down by Hijikata's desk. Hijikata was standing up looking out the window. " Saito, any more information? Why would Yoshida kill a family that haven't done anything?"" I believe Tetsu's father knew him. Tetsu's father was a very good person. That was what I heard from the neighbors," Saito replied." And his mother?" Hijikata prompted. " She was a house wife," Saito answered." If you find any more information about them, tell me," Hijikata ordered. " I will, sir," Saito complied, getting up for his seat. Hijikata went to his closet and grabbed his coat. " Chief, Are you going to find out more information? " No, going home to my Husband," Hijikata responded, putting on his coat. " Won't Mr. Toshizo be mad at you, coming home this late?"" I already told him I would be."" But it's five in the morning. We've been working all day long. Are you coming back here later today?" Saito asked. " Later in the afternoon. I need to sleep now," Hijikata said, walking out the door. " Okay, Chief.

Souji was up waiting for Hijikata to come in. Tetsu was lying beside him, sleeping in his bed, because Tetsu kept on having bad dreams about his family being killed. " Where is he?" Souji got out of bed and went downstairs. " He should have called or something. Why was his cell phone off? And his work phone." Souji stood by the door waiting. Hijikata came home. When he entered, Souji was looking at him with angry eyes. " Souji, what are you doing up?" Hijikata enquired." I've been waiting for you to come home. You know what time it is!" Souji exclaimed, still looking at him mean. " Souji, I don't feel like fussing about this right now. I told you, anyway, that I was coming home late," Hijikata said, hanging up his coat. " Late is like 12am, not 6am," Souji bit back. " This is stupid, I'm going to bed," Hijikata grumbled, heading to the stairway. Souji grabbed his arm. " Tetsu, is sleeping in our room. And I don't want you sleeping with me right now until we talk about this. You can sleep on the couch," Souji told him, walking upstairs. " Souji! Hijikata cried, watching Souji going to the room. Hijikata went to the living room and laid down on the settee. He was thinking about his husband before falling asleep.

Tetsu turned on the TV in the living room, waking Hijikata. " What are you doing you brat?" Hijikata questioned, looking at Tetsu. " I'm just watching cartoona," Tetsu replied, shaking in fear. " Hijikata, how long are you going to sleep?" Souji asked, leaving the kitchen. " What time is it?" Hijikata wanted to know. " It's 1pm. Do you what something to eat? You haven't eaten all day," Souji remarked. " I'm not hungry. I've got to get to work," Hijikata announced, getting up from the couch." Hijikata, don't go today!" Souji followed Hijikata into the bedroom. " I have to go, Souji," Hijikata said, getting some new clothes out of his closet. " Why, so you can come home late again? You never stayed out that late before."" I just have to find out more information about Yoshida." " Why, was your work phone off? And your cell phone?"" I just didn't want to be bothered by anyone." " Hijikata, you're changing me." Souji hung his head. "You're making me sad a lot. I'm not the happy person I was anymore. I do not like this. I wish…" Hijikata cut him off with an embrace. " Souji, don't regret that we got married." Hijikata grabbed Souji's wrist and threw him on the bed. " Hijikata!" Hijikata was on top of him, pinning his arms down on the bed.

" I will show you how much I love you." Hijikata unfastened his shirt, showing his chest. " Hijikata, Tetsu is downstairs." " This won't take long. Hijikata said, kissing his neck. " You think…I can forgive you… easily." Souji really couldn't finish what he was saying, not with the feeling that Hijikata was giving him. " I think you will forgive me after I'm finished." He grabbed the younger man's chin, forcing his way in for a deep kiss. Hijikata was pulling the top of his robe off, exposing his chest, still kissing his lips. After Hijikata was through making love with him, he stayed with Souji the entire day. They both talk with Tetsu and with each other.

Thank you for reading chapter 8...if you like this story please comment…thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Souji x Hijikata

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

Will to live part 1

Hijikata was at the kitchen table, waiting for Souji to finish cooking breakfast. " Souji, how long is this going to take? I have to be at work soon," Hijikata grumbled, drinking his coffee.  
" Not too long. Hijikata, you shouldn't be so grouchy in the morning. Souji said, still cooking.  
" Are you going anywhere with that brat today?"  
" Yeah, we might go to the store and buy some candy."  
" Souji, how many times do I have to tell you, not to buy that brat food!" Hijikata exclaimed, looking at him  
" Come on, Hijikata. The candy is really good. And I want to make Tetsu happy," Souji countered, smiling at him.  
" Fine, but don't get too much. Hijikata said.  
" You're so mean, Hijikata! Oh? The food is done." Souji handed Hijikata his plate.  
" This looks good, Souji," Hijikata complimented, eating his food.  
" I'm glad you like it," Souji replied, smiling at Hijikata again.  
" Souji, you're so happy today."  
" Because I'm with you this morning. And I love you so much," Souji answered, with a blush. Hijikata didn't say anything.  
" Are you shy, Hijikata? To tell me that you love me back? Hahah. I know you love me."  
" I have to go," Hijikata said, getting up from his seat. Grabbing his stuff, Hijikata went to the door. Souji followed him.  
" Hijikata, don't work yourself so hard," Souji warned motheringly, with a smile again.  
" I'll try not to," Hijikata said, blushing.  
" Are you blushing Hijikata?" Hijikata didn't say anything again. Souji wrapped both of his arms around Hijikata waist. And went in for a kiss. They only kissed for a few moments before letting go. " See you later, Hijikata," Souji murmured, closing the door behind him.

After Hijikata left, Souji went to wake up Tetsu. " Tetsu, it time to wake up. Don't you want some breakfast?" Souji called out. Tetsu was sleeping in a small guest room downstairs.  
" Just a few more minutes," Tetsu pleaded, going back to sleep. Souji opened the guest room door. " Come on, Tetsu, it's a beautiful day outside."  
" I made pancake and eggs," Souji informed him, smiling. Tetsu finally listened to Souji and got up out of bed. " Tetsu, let's go somewhere today."  
" Like where?" Tetsu asked, looking sleepy.  
" Like to the candy story. It will be fun." Souji explained, going back into the kitchen.

After Tetsu was finished eating, Souji and Tetsu went to the candy store, buying a lot of everything. " This is a whole lot of candy! Do you think we can eat all this?" Tetsu queried, holding a full bag.  
" We just have to eat them everyday," Soujj replied, beaming.  
When they were finished, they went back home. Souji sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the couch, pouring all the candy out of the bag. " Let's count how much candy there is," Souji suggested, looking at all the sweets happily. Tetsu sat down next to him, looking a little sad.  
" Mr. Toshizo, where is your family? Or do you have a family?" Tetsu enquired, putting a sweet in his mouth.  
" I have an older sister, but I'm doing good with out her. I live a hard life, Tetsu. Hijikata is the only family that I have now," Souji revealed, smiling. " I just have to get stronger."  
Tetsu and Souji talked for a while, until it got to the afternoon. " We talked for ages, Tetsu! I have to go cook dinner now," Souji chuckled, getting up.

" Okay, Mr. Toshizo." Souji was about to go into the kitchen, when a loud noise stopped him. An arm punched into the door. Tetsu got up and ran to Souji.  
" Yoshida, what are you doing here!" Yoshida made a big hole in the door, entering.  
" I am here to kill the rest of the Ichimura family," Yoshido said, dragging his sword.  
" Tetsu, run upstairs! I'll take care of Yoshida!" Tetsu screamed, obeying. " Yoshida, you will regret breaking into my home!" Souji changed into his darkly crazed expression, attacking Yoshida with his fist. Yoshida blocked his punch with his hand. Then, Souji used his left foot. Yoshida started to attack with his sword. Souji moved back before he could hit him.  
Everything in the living was messed up. Yoshida swung his sword at Souji. Souji was dodging his attacks. Then, Yoshida caught him off-guard, stabbing him in the stomach. Souji flew into the wall, making a loud bang. Yoshida then went upstairs, looking for Tetsu. Tetsu was hiding in the closet, scared for his life. Yoshida was searching in each room. Then Yoshida took out his lighter. When he flicked it on, he threw the lighter downstairs. The fire was starting to burn the house to the ground.

Slowly, Souji got up off the floor, holding his left hand to his stomach over the wound. " I have…to save Tetsu and Saizo…Before we all burn to death." Souji was looking for Saizo in the flaming house. " Saizo, where are you!" The little piglet jumped into his arms. " There you are!" Souji then broke a window with his fist, putting Saizo outside. Souji was bleeding with broken glass in his fist. Yoshida went into the room where Tetsu was. Opening the closet door, Yoshida found him. Tetsu screamed at the top of his lungs.  
" Tetsu, I'm coming!" Souji cried, running to him.

Thank you for reading…hope you like it


	10. Chapter 10

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

Will to live part 2

The fireman came. Some of the neighbors were outside, gawking at the burning house. Souji was trying to get upstairs, but the stairs were alight. Souji jumped, running to Tetsu, in pain. " Tetsu!" Souji yelled out. When he entered the room, Yoshido had the sword pointed to Tetsu. The young boy was in shock.

" Yoshida, let him go!" Souji shouted, angry. Yoshida tossed him a glance, before turning away, back to Tetsu.

" Don't worry. You will be the next one to perish," Yoshida informed him, moving the sword closer to Tetsu. Yoshida was about to stab him, but Souji quickly grabbed his wrist, the one holding the sword. Yoshida then used his elbow, knocking Souji in the face. The other fell back, bleeding. Yoshida stopped pointing his sword at Tetsu. He was now focusing his attention on Souji.

The fire was starting to spread in the room. Souji got up, before the flames could get to him. The firemen were watering down the house, using their ladder to climb to the top window.

One of the firemen was on the ladder, opening up the window. Looking inside, he saw three people in the room. " Come on. You have to get out of there!" he yelled, reaching out his hand.

" Tetsu, go with him!" Souji shouted, running to the bedside table, where there was a lamp. Tetsu was still in shock. And he wasn't t moving at all. " Tetsu, snap out of it!" Souji screamed again, coming closer to Yoshida. Quickly, Yoshida was about to attack the advancing man, but Souji threw the lamp at him. The object struck him hard in the head. Yoshida fell back a little, dropping the sword. Souji hastily ran, grabbing it, stabbing him right through the stomach. Blood was pouring out. Yoshida fell back, hitting the floor. Souji sprinted, snatching Tetsu before the flames could get to them. He carried the boy to the window. The fireman took them both, carrying them down. They heard screaming inside the house. It was Yoshida burning to death.

When they got to the bottom, Hijikata pulled up in his vehicle, getting out in a hurry, rushing to Souji and Tetsu. Souji was struggling to stand up, holding his stomach. Tetsu was still in shock and shaking.

" Souji, you're bleeding," Hijikata uttered with a worried look. Souji glanced at Hijikata for a moment, before falling, but his husband caught him just in time, before he could hit the ground. " Souji! Someone bring ambulance over here!" Hijikata shouted, carrying Souji to the ambulance. Tetsu followed them.

" Hijikata, help Tetsu for me," Souji whispered, looking at the little boy with a smile.

" You need to worry about yourself right now, Souji. Tetsu will be just fine," Hijikata reassured him, handing Souji to the medical people. One of the firemen went to Hijikata, handing him a pig.

" Is this your pig?" the fireman asked, going back to what he was doing.

" Glad Saizo is safe," Souji remarked, lying down in the ambulance bed.

" Ichimura, get in the ambulance too." Tetsu listened to Hijikata and got in, sitting down. " I will meet you two there later on. I have to take carry of some business," Hijikata said, looking at them.

" Hijikata don't do anything crazy while I am away," Souji pleaded, before falling asleep. Hijikata glanced at his husband one more time before leaving. The medical people closed the ambulance door behind them, taking off for the hospital.

A few days later, Souji was out of the hospital. He was at home with Hijikata and his friend, having a little get-together, in their new house. It was bigger than the old one. Everyone was seated on the living floor talking to each other. Hijikata was the only one on the couch.

" Hijikata, thanks for letting us come over and check out your new place," Shinpachi wolf-whistled, devouring his chips from the bowl.

" I'm not the one who thought of this mess," Hijikata grumbled, seating on the couch looking disdainful.

" Come on, Hijikata. Don't be so mean to our guests. Let's have a great time tonight," Souji coaxed, smiling at him. Hijikata only looked away.

" Hey, I heard you and Hijikata are doting the little puppet boy," Heisuke interjected, munching on his rice ball.

" Yeah, we are. Tetsu needs someone right now and that happens to be us," Souji replied, eating his candy.

" Where is Tetsu now, anyway?" Sanosuke asked, drinking his tea.

" He's in his room, sleeping," Souji answered, smiling again.

" Do you have to tell all our business to these three idiots, Souji?" Hijikata queried, still looking a little grumpy.

" Yeah, they will find out, anyway," Souji said, laughing.

" This is boring, just talking. Let's play a game," Shinpachi suggested, getting up, fetching a bottle, out of his bag.

" What's the bottle for Shinpachi?" Heisuke asked.

" You will see," Shinpachi grinned, sitting back down. Everyone was trying to figure out what kind of game he had in mind. " This game is called 'Truth or Dare'."

" This game sounds like fun," Souji remarked, looking happy.

" This is how you play: We spin the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on chooses a question. Then, they spin the bottle and whoever it lands on; they ask them the question or dare them to drink three glasses of wine as a forfeit," Shinpachi instructed. They all agreed to the game.

" Souji, is not drinking or he can't play this game at all," Hijikata stated strictly, glancing at Souji, who smiled.

" Okay, how about we just let Souji do something else then? How about it, Hijikata?" Shinpachi proposed, looking at him.

" Fine," Hijikata concurred, moving from the couch to the floor. They were all on the floor, in a circle. Hijikata was beside Souji.

" Who will spin first?" Sanosuke wanted to know.

" I should be the one to spin the bottle first. I was the one who thought of this game," Shinpachi declared, doing just that. The bottle landed on Heisuke. " Heisuke, Truth or Dare? I'll go easy on you because this is the first round."

" Truth, I don't feel like getting drunk today," Heisuke replied, smirking.

" Ok… Have you ever been jealous of me, always beating you in fighting?"

" That's easy, no, because I always beat you getting the most women." Shinpachi was surprised to hear that comment. "Now it's my turn to spin," Heisuke continued. The bottle landed on Souji. " Truth or Dare, Souji?" Heisuke asked, laughing.

" Hmm, I choose Truth," Souji said, beam never faltering.

" Have you ever hated Hijikata for doing something that you didn't like?"

" Yes, but I won't tell you guys or Hijikata what, but I do love him so much. That's all I can say," Souji answered, keeping a smile on his face.

" I tire of playing this game. I'm going to bed." Hijikata got to his feet and went upstairs.

" I think he's mad at you Souji," Sanosuke murmured, worried about Souji.

" I know, but he'll get over it," Souji returned dismissively, spinning the bottle. They play the game all night, until it became 12 in the morning.

I hope my reader like the story…thank you


	11. Chapter 11

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

Bringing out the pain

Souji was sitting down on the porch with Saizo, looking slightly disheartened. It was a rainy day outside, people were running in. " It's a bad day today. Don't you think, Saizo?"

" Buki." The pig just looked at Souji.

" I'm a little sad, Saizo. Hijikata isn't talking to me," Souji confided, looking at the falling water. Tetsu came outside.

" Mr. Toshizo! I was looking all over for you! What are you doing outside? It's raining out here!" Tetsu exclaimed, settling down beside the other male.

" Oh, I was just thinking. What are you doing now, Tetsu?" Souji asked, still watching the rain.

" I was just thinking about what happened with Yoshida," the boy confessed, sharing the same expression as Souji.

" I know you're glad that he's dead now, but I can also understand that you're a little mad that you didn't kill him, either," Souji divulged, glancing to Tetsu.

" No, I'm glad that I didn't stain my hands with blood. I do not want… to become a killer," Tetsu whispered, tears beginning to well. Souji wiped the droplets from his eyes.

" It's alright now, Tetsu. Your parents and brother can rest in peace now. You're a strong boy, Tetsu. Keep that strength that you have," Souji advised, getting up.

" Thanks, Mr. Toshizo. You really helped me a lot. You're nicer than Hijkata! All he ever does is get mad at me!" Tetsu chuckled, smiling at Souji.

" Let's go inside, Tetsu. It's starting to get cold."

" Okay," Tetsu agreed, complying. In the warmth of the house, Tetsu went to his room. Souji put Saizo down and went to see his husband. Hijikata was in his private office, seated at his desk, doing some paper work.

" Hijikata, are you still working on your day off? Do you need anything?" Souji enquired, entering the room.

Pausing from his workload, Hijikata afforded Souji a glance. " Are you ready to tell me yet? What did I do that made you hate me?" Hijikata inquired.

" You're still on about this, Hijikata? It bothers you too much. All you need to know is that I love you," Souji answered, smiling at him.

" Souji, I wish you would just tell me how you feel. You're always so damn secretive!" Getting up, Hijikata touched Souji's right cheek. The younger man pushed Hijikata's hand away from him, charging into his crazy look. "Souji!" Hijikata cried out.

" You really want to know, Hijkata? Making me kill Yamanami! I know Yamanami betrayed us and he was our comrade, but he was about to kill you. So I had to kill him for you, but when I did that, I really knew I wasn't human," Souji admitted, still looking deranged.

" Souji, you never told me this, how you felt before," Hijikata gasped, looking in shock at his lover.

" A devil child never says how they feel. You taught me that. It was best not to bring up this topic, Hijkata. Just leave me alone for awhile, before I lose it," Souji warned him, leaving the room.

Hijkata was still in shock, thinking about what Souji had divulged to him.

Elsewhere, Souji was in the downpour, getting soaked, thinking about the past. " Yamanami," Souji rasped out, sticking out his hand, so that the liquid could touch it. " Am I a demon child, who will kill anyone, to protect my friends?"

" You would be just like me, if you still didn't have such a human heart."

" It's you again," Souji remarked, tossing a dark glance at Kichisaburou.

Thank you for reading…if you like this story please comment


	12. Chapter 12

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

Sorrow

Kichisaburou was facing him. Souji immediately moved into a fighting stance. " Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, just yet," Kichisaburou said with a smirk.

" Why are you here then?" Souji questioned, still suspicious.

" I'm just here to give you a warning. My master told me to tell you this: You will die soon, just for killing his Saneakira," Kichisburou proclaimed, walking away. Souji just watched him leave. Soon, he was joined by Hijikata, who had been brisk walking, looking for Souji in the wet.

The older man found Souji standing in the rain, looking forlorned. " Souji! What are you doing out here?" Hijikata demanded, putting an umbrella over him.

" Hijikata!" Souji gasped.

" Souji, are you alright?" Hijikata asked, glancing him over with a worried expression.

" Hijikata, I'm really sorry about what, I said to you," Souji murmured, head down. Hijikata grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a hug.

" Souji, you're soak and wet. Let's get you home," Hijikata proposed, holding the umbrella over them. Souji remained silent while they were walking home. " Souji, is something bothering you? I never knew you were hurting about Yamanami. Now I know why you hated me for it. I'm sorry, Souji, for that, but I had no choice," Hijikata explained, looking him in the eye.

" I understand, Hijikata, I always understood, but I just couldn't forgive you for that, not could I forgive myself," Souji confessed, still looking sad.

When they arrived home, Hijikata took Souji upstairs to the bathroom. " Souji, you need to charge out of those wet clothes. Take a bath, I'll go get you some dry clothes." Listening to his husband, Souji obliged. Hijikata left for their bedroom, fetching Souji's garments.

Tetsu came out of his room. Hijikata walked pass him. " Hey Hijikata, is Mr. Toshizo alright now?" Tetsu queried, heading to the stairway.

" Yeah, he'll be just fine! Ichimura, go fix some tea!" Hijikata yelled from the bedroom.

" Okay, sir." Moving downstairs, Tetsu did just that.

After Hijikata had the clothes, he knocked on the bathroom door. " Souji here are your things." Coming in, Hijikata placed Souji's stuff on the edge of the bathroom sink. Souji was in the bathtub, holding onto a toy duck.

" Hijikata, do you want to take a bath with me?" Souji asked, looking adorable. Hijikata didn't say anything for a moment, turning his head, blushing.

" Souji, not right now, maybe next time," Hijikata politely declined, heading to the door.

" Hehehehe, alright, Hijikata," Souji said, laughing a little. Hijikata moved out the bathroom. When Souji was finished bathing, he went downstairs to the living room. There, he saw Hijikata sitting on the couch, looking at his paper work. " Hijikata, what are you looking at?" Souji asked.

" Just looking some work. Souji come and settle down with me," Hijikata prompted, eyes still on the papers. Souji was soon there by his husband's side. " Ichimura, bring the tea!" Hijikata shouted.

" Okay, sir!" Coming out the kitchen, Tetsu was with the refreshment in hand. Soon, he gave the tea to Souji.

" Thank you, Tetsu," Souji smiled, drinking.

" Let me try some," Hijikata ordered, taking the drink from him.

" How is the tea, sir?" Tetsu enquired nervously, observing Hijikata.

" Stop calling me 'sir'! You're staying with us now. And another thing, this tea taste like crap! Are you trying to kill us!? This is the worst tea I ever tasted!" Tetsu dropped to the floor making weird faces.

" Hahaha, Hijikata! You look so funny when you're angry! Tetsu, don't worry, you'll get better at making tea," Souji encouraged, laughing at the both of them. Tetsu went to his room, looking ready to break down.

" Now, Souji, tell me how you feel." Hijikata pulled Souji closer to him.

" I'm fine now, Hijikata," his partner reassured him, with a blush. Hijikata kissed Souji's forehead before getting up.

" Souji, I have to finish these papers now. I hope you understand," Hijikata told him. "

" Yes, I do, but you have to make it up to me," Souji cheekily replied, smiling at him again.

" Souji, I know you will ever stop hating me for Yamanami, but I'm glad you love me." With that said, Hijikata left to attend to his work, leaving Souji alone.

I hope you like it…Okay chapter 11 will be soon…yes that did really happen with Yamanami…in the manga.


	13. Chapter 13

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Okita

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

Anniversary

When Souji woke up in the morning and looked beside him, his husband wasn't there. Getting out of bed, he went looking for him. Moving to the stairway, Souji looked down and saw his husband, about to leave. " Hijikata, are you about to go to work? Why can you stay home today?" he asked.

" Souji, you know I have a lot to do," Hijikata replied, opening the door.

" You can do it tomorrow. I just wanted to spend time with you," Souji whined, with a sad expression.

" I'm not going to talk about this right now, Souji , I have to go."

" Hijikata, don't forget to come home a little early…" Souji was cut off when his husband walked out of their home.

When Hijikata got to his office, he sat down at his desk rubbing his forehead. Saito came in, dropping papers on his table. " Chief, you seem like you need some rest. Won't you just take a break?"

" I have a lot to do, Hajime. I don't have time to be relaxing right now. Hajime, anything happening?" Hijikata enquired, grabbing the papers.

" Yes, we've been trailing down this guy, named Furube. He uses Hikagami to kill his victim. Hikagami is a person that takes advantage of the weak," Saito explained.

" This guy sounds dangerous. Make sure you kill him. And bring the others with you too." Hijikata ordered, looking at his work.

" They haven't come in yet," Saito answered.

" Those three idiots. Do they know what the penalty is for coming in late?" Hijikata grumbled, getting annoyed.

Shinpachi, Heisuke and Sanosuke were talking with Souji at the latter's house. Souji fixed them breakfast.

" I can't believe Hijikata went to work, on your anniversary," Shinpachi mumbled, eating his pancake.

" I know he will do something for me, something special. I can't wait to found out. Will you take care of Tetsu for me while me and Hijikata spend some time together?" Souji asked, smiling.

" Yeah, we'd love to spend sometime with the puppet boy! We might take him to a show or something," Heisuke cheerily suggested, eating his eggs.

" I know Hijikata is going to get you guys, for coming in late," Souji chuckled, smiling again.

" Yeah, Mr. Hijikata will punish us for this. We should go you guys, before it gets worst," Sanosuke prompted, finishing his plate.

" I guess Sanosuke right. Souji, what time do you want us to pick up the puppet boy?" Shinpachi inquired, getting up.

" Hmm, I guess around 6pm. Thank you for this," Souji told them, laughing

" You know we would do anything for you, Souji," Sanosuke grinned.

" We have to go now, Souji. We'll see you tonight," Heisuke bid, getting up. They left and went to work.

When they got there, Hijikata was angry with them. They were trooped into his office, looking scared. " Where have you three been? You know you'll be penalised, for coming in tardy," Hijikata warned, looking menacing.

" It's Heisuke's fault, Hijikata," Shinpachi wailed, pointing his finger at his friend.

" You were the one who said: 'Let's go over to see Souji!'" Heisuke countered, smirking.

" You snitch! You weren't supposed to tell him that," Sanosuke whined, yelling at Heisuke.

" What were you bastards, doing seeing my husband?! You three will have to clean up this entire headquarter! Plus, a hundred spankings and no lunch for you!" They were terrified, listening to Hijikata's orders.

" What, a hundred spankings?!" the Trio yelled

" Now get to it," Hijikata muttered, sitting down, in his desk. They could only do what they had been told.

After they had finished their work, 6pm came and the Trio arrived, fetching Tetsu. Souji was fixing up the house, making it romantic. He even made Hijikata and him a special dinner for tonight. Then, he put two candles on the kitchen table, to complete the decorations. "Now that I'm done creating the mood, all that's left now is to fix myself up," Souji admiringly remarked, going to his room.

After he was done, he went to the kitchen, and took a seat at the table, waiting for his beloved to come home. He waited for a long time, until it become 12am. Getting up, Souji blew out the candles. He went to his room and got in the bed, in tears. " He forget our Anniversary," Souji whispered, more tears coming down.

When Hijikata came home, he looked around for Souji, before going upstairs, to the bedroom. When he entered the bedroom, seeing Souji weeping, he asked: " Souji, what's wrong?" looking worried.

" You forget our Anniversary! You always make me sad!" Souji threw at him, not looking his way.

" Today was our anniversary?" Hijikata repeated, looking shocked.

" You don't care about anything, but your work!" Souji yelled, getting up, out of bed.

" I'm really sorry that I forget about our Anniversary, Souji," Hijikata said, trying to pacify him, coming closer to his husband. Hijikata grabbed his chin, kissing him deeply. Hurriedly, Souji pulled away.

" Don't touch me, Hijikata!" he screamed, leaving the bedroom. Hijikata followed him. " Hijikata, stop following me! I don't want you near me!" Souji walked faster. Hijikata regained his wits enough to grab on to Souji's wrists, making Souji struggle to get away. " Let me go, Hijikata!" Souji was still trying to grapple with him.

" Souji, please. Let's talk about this. I don't want to lose you like this," Hijikata pleaded, looking at his partner beseechingly.

Souji stopped struggling. He bowed his head, new tears flowing. Hijikata was still holding on to both of his wrists.

" Hijikata, it seems like everything is the same. Our relationship hasn't changed. I thought if we got married, you would love me more, but I was wrong. Love hurt so much, I hate this feeling," Souji confessed, still in tears.

" Souji, you've always been special to me. I will try to do better, starting right now." Hijikata let go of his wrists, carrying him to the bedroom, lying him down on the bed. Souji's eyes were wide open, astonished.

" Hijikata, can you sleep on the couch. I can't sleep with you right now. I'm still furious with you," Souji ordered, still crying.

" Alright, Souji. You know I love you. I'll be staying home tomorrow, with you," Hijikata promised, wiping the tears from Souji's eyes before leaving the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Okita

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

Hot spring

Souji and Hijikata were at the hot springs for their late anniversary. They were in a large room with their own private hot tub in the back. " How do you like it, Souji?" Hijikata enquired, taking a seat on the floor.

" It's fine," Souji replied, looking around the room.

" Souji, are you still mad?" Hijikata asked, inspecting him. Souji didn't say anything; merely looking out the window. " Souji, how long are you going to be like this?" Hijikata wanted to know, getting a little annoyed himself.

Suddenly, the room door opened. In entered a lady with a mask on. Folding her knees under her, she had a red rose in her hands. " These roses are for Souji Toshizo," the Lady proclaimed, bowing her head.

" The roses are for me?" Souji checked, looking surprised. Moving towards her, Souji took the proffered gift. " Hijikata, thank you. This is the first time you've ever given me roses!" he exclaimed happily, jumping on his husband. Hijikata fell back, lying on the floor, with Souji on top of him.

" I will be your host for this week. My name is Gin. If you need anything, I will be here to service you," Gin said, leaving the room.

"Hijikata, I thought I would be mad at you for a long time, but I'm not anymore," Souji smiled, laying his head on Hijikata's chest.

" Souji, I really am sorry that I forgot our anniversary," Hijikata said, stroking his long purplish black hair. Souji reached under the folds of Hijikata's kimono and opened it, exposing his chest " Souji, what are you doing?" Hijikata inquired, looking bewildered. Souji did not say anything; he simply moved to Hijikata's neck, kissing it, leaving a mark. Getting off of him, Souji went to the door.

" Hijikata, are you ready to go to the hot spring?" Souji suggested, smiling.

" I'll be there in a minute," Hijikata answered, returning the gesture.

" Okay, I'll be waiting." Souji left the room. In the changing room, he got undressed and put a towel around his waist. When he was finish, he got into the hot water. " This water feels so good. This was nice of Hijikata for bring us here. I think I will forgive him," Souji murmured, beaming to himself.

Soon, afterwards Hijikata came out with a towel on, getting in as well.

" How is it, Hijikata?" Souji asked, laughing. Hijikata didn't say a word. " Hijikata, we should have brought, Tetsu here . He would have a good time."

" Then we couldn't be together," Hijikata stated, coming closer to him.

" I guess you're right," Souji agreed, laughing again. Hijikata wrapped his arm around Souji's waist, looking into his eyes. Hijikata went in for a deep kiss, before moving to his lover's neck. Souji was breathing hard.( If you are a real fan girl, you know what happened. I'm not good in writing that kind of stuff.)

When they were finished making love, they went back to their room. They were eating at a table laden with a whole lot of food.

" Wow look at all this food, Hijikata! This is the best anniversary ever!" Souji cried, looking adorable, eyes on the feast.

" I'm glad you liked it, Souji. Especially the part when you called out my name," Hijikata remarked, drinking his tea. Souji started to blush over that comment. The room door opened. It was a black cat, standing still, looking.

" Look Hijikata, it's a cat," Souji proclaimed, smiling at the feline.

" What is a cat doing in here, anyway?" Hijikata wondered, looking at the little animal too. The cat jumped over the table and got on Souji's shoulder.

" That cat is a little creep. I will call Gin, to come and get it," Hijikata grumbled, doing just that.

" It's cute, Hijikata," Souji commented, smiling at the small creature. The cat opened his month wide, looking evil. Quickly, it bit Souji's shoulder before disappearing through the wall. Souji jumped up, in pain.

" Souji, are you alright?" Hijikata demanded, hurrying to him.

" That cat bit me!" Souji yelled, bleeding badly from the wound.

" Souji, let's get you some help! A cat wouldn't disappear like that. What is going on here?" Hijikata was perplexed, helping Souji to the door. It opened. It was a person with a mask on with long purplish black hair.

" He won't survive long."

" What do you mean by that. Are you the one who is responsible for this?!" Hijikata snarled, getting angry.

" Yes I am." The mask was removed.

" It's you again, Kichisaburou," Hijikata growled.

" So you're here to kill me? How did you know I would be here?" Souji asked, still in pain.

" Furube's been spying on all you guys. You were giving us quite a show, with your love making," Kichisaburou smirked. Then, the spring hot charge into a small castle.

" What is going on here? This wasn't a hot spring?!" Hijikata fumed, grabbing his sword from the floor. " Souji, stay behind me!" he ordered, in a fight stance. Souji fell to his knee, holding on to his painful shoulder. " Souji, are you alright?!"

" No the pain is getting worst with every minute."

" Your little husband won't be alive by tomorrow. If you still want him to live, you will have to kill Gin. She's the one who bit you," Kichisaburou informed them, laughing.

" You won't get away with this!" Hijikata vowed, still ready to fight. Souji dropped to the floor, breathing hard. " Souji! Souji! Hijikata cried out.

Thank you for reading…hope you liked it


	15. Chapter 15

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

Castle

Saito was stranded in a strange place, caught in Furube's trap " This is the Eight-Element battle Formation, so he's planning to kill me," Saito muttered to himself, trying to find away out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souji was lying on the floor, in pain. Hijikata grabbed him. " Souji, are you alright?" Hijikata asked, looking concerned.

" Hijikata, don't worry so much. I can make it," Souji reassured him, struggling to get up.

" Your wound, it's slowly poisoning you. You will die soon and my master will be so glad," Kichisaburou informed them, laughing again. Kichisaburou starts to attack them, but Hijikata blocked him with his sword.

" You're not that bad. I bet you're a great lover too," Kichisaburou smirked.

" What are you?! Why do you look just like Souji?" Hijikata demanded to know, getting angry.

" I'm just a man. That loves to kill!?" Kichisaburou replied, attacking Hijikata again. They were fighting. Souji was on his knee, still struggling to get to his feet.

" Hijikata, I'm going to look for Gin," Souji declared, rising a little.

" No Souji, stay here!" Hijikata ordered, still battling.

" No, I'm going!" Souji retorted, falling to his knee again.

" Souji, stay here! You know you won't make it," Hijikata told him, trying to stop the fight.

" You're not going anywhere. I'm not finished with you yet!" Kichisaburou informed him, swinging his sword.

" Yes, finish them off, my prince. Hahahaha, this whole capital is over. I will destroy the whole city, hahahahaha." The man had long black hair, and his skin color was white. He was coming up to Souji. Souji was on his knee looking crazy at him. " You are the one who killed my prince, Saneakira . I will kill you for that!" The man grabbed Souji by the neck, struggling to breathe.

" Souji! Don't you touch him!" Hijikata shouted, cutting Kichisaburou right through the stomach. Kichisaburou just touched his wound with his fingers.

" You scarred my body for life!" Kichisaburou cried, furious. Hijikata ran to Souji, stabbing the pale skinned guy right through the back.

" My lordship! Why didn't you just let me kill him?" Kichisaburou asked, running to his master.

" I wanted… to kill him myself." Blood was pouring out of him. He fell to the floor.  
Hijikata pulled his sword out of him, and ran to grab his husband. He moved out of the way before Kichisaburou could attack them. There, Kichisaburou was with his master, holding him, seated on the floor.

" I feel a little sorry for them," Souji remarked, looking towards the pair.

" Don't be. They're both are crazy fools," Hijikata grumbled, holding onto Souji. Kichisaburou's master died whilst he was talking to him. Getting up, Kichisabourou pointed his sword at the married couple.

" You will pay for killing my master. I will finish his plan, what he asked me to do." When Kichisabourou was about to attack them, he was stabbed right through the neck. He fell to the ground, bleeding.

" I didn't know you would be here," Saito remarked, looking at them.

" Well we didn't know you'd be here, either. Saito, where are we anyway?" Hijikata enquired, arms still wrapped around his husband.

" We are in the enemy's residence. This is the Eight-Element battle formation," Saito explained.

" Who is doing this?" Hijikata wanted to know.

" Furube. We cannot stay here much long. We must kill a black cat in order to get out of here. I can see you've been bitten by that cat Mr. Toshizo," Saito observed, pulling out his sword.

" Yeah," Souji grimaced, still in agony.

" There should be an exit here," Saito said, finding it. It led the three to another place.

" Where are we now?" Souji asked, getting out of Hijikata's hold.

" Souji, you know you cannot stand on your own, let me carry you," Hijikata cautioned, anxious.

" If I let you do everything for me, Hijikata, I won't survive on my own," Souji countered. Yet, he collapsed to one knee again. Hijikata just snatched him up and carried him once more.

" Souji, don't you dare move," Hijikata commanded, staring at him directly. Souji could only listen.

" It seems like we have fallen into a new incantation," Saito announced, looking around.

" You won't escape for here without killing me first," Gin proclaimed; looking at them evilly, with her cat eyes. She was in her human form. Running swiftly, she was about to attack them, but Saito threw a talisman at her. Screaming, she turned into ashes. The room changed into an abandoned building.

" They defeated Gin so easily!" Furube exclaimed, becoming scared. Hijikata, Souji and Saito appeared in front of him.

"I found you at last," Saito remarked, looking at him. Hijikata swung his sword towards Furube, but he rapidly disappeared.

" Dammit, he got away!"

" What a anniversary we had, Hijikata," Souji commented, smiling.

" Souji, are you well now?"

" Yeah, the wound is gone, I feel perfectly fine," Souji reassured him, still beaming.

" That's good to hear. Let's go home now. Saito, I'll take you back," Hijikata said, walking to his car.

" Thanks, Chief," Saito answered, getting in the back. They were all glad to be going home.

Thank you for reading


	16. Chapter 16

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

Having fun

This song is from Ranma ½ …I love watching Ranma ½ that my favorite anime…I thought it would be so funny, if they all sing that song…okay hope you enjoy reading this

Souji was hanging out with the Trio. They were at the karaoke place, singing and getting drunk. " Let's sing another song!" Sanosuke suggested, drinking some more.

" Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

" What song should we sing next?" Souji asked, looking through the list.

" How about we sing: 'Fight for your life'?" Sanosuke put forward, drunk.

" How about not. That song sounds weird," Shinpachi objected, looking at him strangely.

" How about this one? This looks fun to sing. We all have a part in this song," Souji remarked, getting excited.

" Is that a chick song? I'm not singing any chick songs. You can forget it, Souji." Heisuke warned, drinking.

" Come on, you guys, please, please?" Souji said, begging them to death.

" Alright, we'll sing it!" Everyone conceded, starting to sing.

(All) We're still friends, right?  
I only said "Love" once

(Souji) what can I do after this?

(All) What kind of spoken things are good? By me...

When they were finished singing, they all took a seat on the couch, drinking some more.

" Can't believe we sang that crappy song," Sanosuke grumbled, drinking some more.

" Hahahaha, Don't feel bad about it, you guys. You really sounded good out there," Souji complimented, laughing.

" Souji, you always make us do something strange. Are you trying to make people laugh at us?" Shinpachi asked.

" Hmm, maybe," Souji replied, chuckling. "You guys looked so cute…especially the part Sanosuke was singing," Souji revealed, trying to cover up his month. They were all playful about to jump on him, but Souji's phone rang, stopping them from attacking him.

" Who is that, Souji? Is it Mr. Hijikata again?" Heisuke asked, his arm around Souji's neck.

" Yeah, he keeps calling me. He didn't want me out this late, but I went anyway," Souji informed them, answering his cell phone. " Darling, what do you want now?"

" Are you coming home yet? Where are you? Do you know what time it is, Souji?" Hijikata demanded, yelling through the phone.

" Alright, I'm coming home. If you keep worrying like that, you're going to turn in to an old mushroom," Souji retorted, looking adorably mad.

" Souji! Just come home!" Hijikata ordered, hanging up.

When Souji was finished talking to his Husband, he got up and smiled at everyone.

" Souji, is Mr. Hijikata making you leave again. Shinpachi questioned, drinking some more.

" Yeah, He's getting angry, I can hear it in his voice. I had a lot of fun with you guys tonight. We should do this again. Okay, see y'all later," Souji said, waving goodbye. Leaving them, he drove off in his car, going home.

When Souji entered the house. Hijikata grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him upstairs to the bedroom.

" Hijikata, what are you doing?!" Souji cried out. Dropping him on the bed, Hijikata then got on top of him.

" Souji, why did you disobey me? I didn't want you out this late?" Hijikata asked, touching his right cheek.

" I wanted to hang out with the guys tonight. You always stay out late. Now, you know how I feel," Souji told him, looking at him.

" But I have to stay out late. I just came home early, because you said you needed me at home," Hijikata murmured, pulling his robe down, exposing his shoulder.

" I'm sorry I… Hijikata cut him off with a deep compassionate kiss. Souji slowly closed his eyes, when they were kissing for a while. Hijikata broke the kiss and went to his earlobe.

" Souji, let me show you how much I love you," Hijikata whispered into his ear.

Souji blushed at that comment whilst Hijikata started to unfasten his robe, exposing his chest. Then he went down to kiss the top part of his chest, kissing his right nipple. Souji made a whimpering noise. Hijikata went back to his lips again, kissing him hurriedly. Souji whimpered again. While Hijikata was kissing him, he was pulling off his robe. Souji's body was now half naked. He threw the robe on the floor. Breaking the kiss, they both sat up. Souji sneezed, looking adorable.

" Souji, are you cold?" Hijikata enquired, holding both of his shoulders.

" A little," Souji replied, shivering.

" How cute. I'll warm your body up," Hijikata said, lying Souji back down. Hijikata unfastened his own robe, taking the whole garment off, along with his boxers. Hijikata was now naked, showing his entire beautiful body. Hijikata pinned Souji's arms down, going down, kissing his nipples again. Souji was moaning some more. Hijikata then wrapped his arms around his lover's body kissing his chest some more. Souji moaned louder.

" Hijikata, stop…" Hijikata moved to his neck; kissing it, pulling off his lover's underwear. Souji wrapped his legs around his husband's waist.

" Souji, I want to be inside you," Hijikata revealed, running his hands over his partner's body. Souji just looked at him with a blush, giving him a kiss in the lips. Hijikata then pushed inside of him. Breaking the kiss, Souji felt the pain and pleasure his lover was giving him.

" It hurts, Hijikata," Souji sniffed, starting to have tears.

" Souji, just relax your body some. Hijikata said, kissing him deeply. Then, Hijikata moved to kiss his collarbone. Souji was breathing hard from their liplock. Hijikata put his hands on Souji's hips, keeping him from falling off the bed. When Hijikata came inside of him, he pulled out and laid down on his lover's chest.

" Hijikata, I love you," Souji declared, stroking his long brown hair.

" Souji, I love you too," Hijikata answered, going to sleep.

" Good night, darling, you were great tonight," Souji said, looking at his husband, before joining him in rest.

Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly affinity

Christmas Eve

After Souji was finished patrolling, he went into Hijikata's office. When he entered, he saw his husband working on some paper work, seated at his desk.

" Hijikata, I've done my patrol, there was no sign of Furube," Souji informed him, smiling.

" Good job. Now you can go pick up Tetsu from school. It's almost time," Hijikata issued, stopping what he was doing.

" I'm about to go right now. Hijikata, are you coming home early?" Souji asked.

" Sorry, I have to work tonight, but I'll try my best to come home early," Hijikata told him, getting up.

" Okay, I think me and Tetsu are going to make Christmas cookies." Hijikata came closer, grabbing Souji's waist, pulling him in for an embrace.

" Souji, what's wrong with you lately? You have been a little distant with me. We have not made love in three weeks."

" I'm not being distant, you're imagining things. I have to go," Souji reassured him, still smiling. Hijikata grabbed his chin, kissing him deeply. Whilst they were kissing, Saito walked in.

" Sorry, about that. I will leave you two alone." Hijikata broke the kiss.

" No stay here, Saito. I need to talk to you. Souji, I'll see you later," Hijikata said, sitting back down.

" Okay, see you later, darling," Souji replied, leaving. Souji went to pick up Tetsu from school. He parked, waiting for Tetsu to come out. When Tetsu came out, he got into the front seat. " How was school today, Tetsu?" Souji enquired, smiling at him.

" It was fine. I'm glad it's over and done with," Tetsu answered, putting on his seatbelt.

" Did something happen?" Souji wanted to know, driving.

" No. What did you get me for Christmas?" Tetsu inquired, looking happy.

" That's a secret, Tetsu. You just have to wait until Christmas. How about we go home and do some Christmas cooking?" Souji suggested.

" Yeah, that sounds fun," Tetsu agreed, cheery.

" Okay, Christmas cooking it is," Souji responded.

It was night time. After Tetsu and Souji were finished making Christmas cookies, they took a seat on the living room couch, looking at the Christmas tree.

" That was fun. Can we make a cake tomorrow?" Tetsu asked, yawning.

" Sure we can. Tetsu, I think you should go to bed. It's 12am."

" Can I stay up for a little while longer? It's Christmas Eve today. I want to look at the Christmas tree a while longer," Tetsu whined, lying down.

" Alright just for a little while," Souji complied, laughing.

It was 1am, Tetsu fell asleep on the settee. " Tetsu, you can't sleep here, you'll catch a cold," Souji commented, picking him up and carrying him to his room.

Hijikata walked in the house, seeing his husband carry Tetsu to the stairway. " Welcome home, Hijikata. You don't look that good. Why are you bleeding? Let me take Tetsu upstairs to his room, so you can tell me what happened."

Hijikata didn't say anything, he just looked at him, before going upstairs to the bedroom. Souji put Tetsu in bed. Then he fetched the first aid kit, out of the bathroom, before going to the bedroom. When he entered, he saw his husband talking on the cell phone, perched on the bed.

" Hijikata, who are you talking to at this time?" Souji asked, looking worried.

Hijikata hung up and put the phone on the bedside table. " I was just talking to Saito," Hijikata revealed, unbuttoning his shirt.

" Tell me what happened to your left arm. You're bleeding. Who were you fighting with? Let me fix that wound," Souji said, going to him, helping him take off his shirt. Hijikata was now exposing his chest. " That cut's not too bad. Were you fighting Furube?" Souji enquired, attending to his wound.

Hijikata didn't say anything. He just grabbed Souji and dropped them both on the bed, kissing his lips hurriedly. Hijikata was unfastening his robe, pinning Souji's arms down with one hand, still kissing him.

" No, I don't want to do this tonight!" Souji shouted, breathing hard.

" How long are you going to keep me waiting?" Hijikata demanded, taking his lover's robe off entirely.

" Stop, don't…" Hijikata went to his chest, kissing it. Then he pulled off his underwear, lips still on Souji's chest.

" AAAHHH, Hijikata!" Souji was moaning, closing his eyes tight. Hijikata then put his hand on his cheek, looking at his lover.

" Souji, look at me. Show me your face," Hijikata ordered, ensnaring his lips again. Hijikata then took off his pant and boxers, pulling inside of his lover. Souji screamed, feeling the pain.

" Hijikata, AAAHHH!" he exclaimed, whimpering, holding on to Hijikata's back.

" Souji, don't have me waiting for you like this again," Hijikata warned him, looking into his eyes, touching his lips. Souji just blushed, feeling his body getting weaker. Hijikata spent a good while, moving in and out of his lover's body, giving him another kiss. Hijikata then broke it, pulling out of his lover, kissing his forehead.

" Hijikata," Souji murmured, blushing, still holding onto his husband's back. Hijikata then got off of him, lying on the bed, holding Souji close. Souji was laying on top of him, touching his husband's chest, moving his finger around it.

" Souji, I love you, don't forget that," Hijikata uttered, caressing his hair.

" I love you too, Hijikata. Now, tell me what happened to your arm," Souji coaxed, looking at his cut.

" Don't worry about it. Me and Saito were fighting this giant. Saito said he was human, but he didn't look it. Furube is trying to kill us, before we can kill him," Hijikata divulged, glancing at him.

" Hijikata, just be careful. I don't want you to get killed," Souji pleaded, falling asleep.

" I won't, Souji," Hijikata promised, smiling at him, before going to sleep as well.

It was afternoon, Souji and Tetsu were making a cake. Hijikata was in the living room, looking at his work.

" Hijikata, won't you help us make a cake? You're always doing work. Have some fun for once, Hijikata," Souji suggested, yelling from the kitchen.

" I don't eat brat food," Hijikata replied, still working.

" Hijikata, you've never eaten sweets before?" Tetsu asked, yelling from the kitchen too.

" No, I will never eat that brat food. You two are interfering with my work," Hijikata answered, getting annoyed.

" Hijikata, you're so mean," Souji commented, sounding so adorable. Hijikata just looked at his paper work once more.

Furube was in their neighbourhood. Sitting on theirroof top, he saw Saito, Sanosuke and Shinpachi coming out of the police car, going to Hijikata and Souji's home.

" I will kill them, once and for all. Who can I control?" Furube wondered, using his power to look through the house. Saito and Shinpachi were going to the door.

" I feel a disturbing presence around here," Saito, remarked looking around.

" Hajime, who will be around here?" Shinpachi said, laughing.

" Yeah, let's go inside," Sanosuke prompted, laughing too. Saito left them and went to look for the disturbing presence. Shinpachi and Sanosuke just stared after him.

Back in the house, Souji was quiet, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, looking out of it.

" Mr. Toshizo, is something wrong?" Tetsu enquired, backing away from him. Souji picked up a knife on the kitchen counter, walking towards Tetsu. " Mr. Toshizo, what are you doing! Mr. Hijikata, something's wrong with Mr. Toshizo!" Tetsu shouted, running out of the kitchen.

Souji was about to stab him, but Hijikata grabbed his wrist just in time.

" Souji, what's wrong with you?! Ichimura, stay out of the way!" Hijikata ordered, looking at Tetsu. Tetsu listened and ran to a safe spot. Souji got out of Hijikata's hold and started to attack him. Hijikata dodged

" Souji, snap out of it! I know something is controlling you!" Hijikata shouted, still evading. Their house was getting wrecked.

The door bell rang, Tetsu ran to the door.

" Who's there?" Tetsu wanted to know, scared.

" It's us, puppet boy. We've come to visit," Shinpachi and Sanosuke yelled from the other side of the threshold, Tetsu opened the door for them. When they entered the house, they saw Souji attacking Hijikata.

" What's going on here? Did Hijikata and Souji have a fight or something?" Shinpachi asked, looking at them, surprised.

" I think they should get a divorce, if they're going to be fighting like that," Sanosuke added, laughing.

" No, you guys, Mr. Toshizo, just started to attacking us for no reason!" Tetsu exclaimed, looking worried.

" Saito did say he felt a disturbing presence," Shinpachi murmured, thinking. Souji cut Hijikata right through the arm.

" Souji, stop this." Souji paused, but had tears coming down his cheeks, moving to attack him once more.

" Mr. Hijikata, do you need our help?" Shinpachi asked, looking concerned.

" No, stay back!" Hijikata commanded, blocking Souji's attacks.

Saito found Furube on the roof. Jumping to his location, he started to attack him, but Furube was ready.

" This is not over yet," Furube proclaimed, disappearing. Saito just watched him vanish.

Back in the house, Souji dropped to the floor, appearing a talisman on his back.

" Souji!" Hijikata grabbed him and carried him to the couch, laying him down. " What is a talisman doing on Souji's back?" Hijikata wondered, touching his husband's cheek.

" Who could have done this?" Sanosuke asked, contemplative.

" I don't know. Someone is messing with us. So much for Christmas Eve," Shinpachi answered, looking at Hijikata.

" Will Mr. Toshizo be alright? He isn't waking up, yet."

" He'll be okay, Tetsu, don't worry," Shinpachi assured him, giving him a smile.

" Furube, is the one who is responsible, he was on the roof. He just used Souji to try and get rid of us," Saito divulged, coming inside the house.

" We're going to look for Furube right now. He went too far messing with Souji. Saito, Shinpachi and Sanosuke go look for him. I'll stay here with Souji, until he wakes up.," Hijikita ordered, looking at his husband. Everyone heeded his words and left.

Tetsu just looked at Souji, worried for him.

Thank you for reading one more chapter to go then this story is complete…I'm really going to mess this story.


	18. Chapter 18

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

Christmas day

This is the last chapter of this story… I hope everyone like it…I'm just in love with this couple…I might do another Hijikata and Souji story…We do need more stories of these two, they are so perfect together…And I want to thank my friend dragonfly-affinity for helping me with the grammars…she is the best…now I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Souji woke up and found himself lying in bed, in his bedroom. " What, happened? I don't remember," Souji said, sitting up. Hijikata walked into the room, holding his sword.

" Souji, you're finally awake, I'm glad. Now, I can go look for Furube," Hijikata proclaimed, looking at him.

" Hijikata, I'm coming with you too," Souji told him, getting up.

" No! Stay here and rest. Watch over Tetsu too," Hijikata instructed, leaving out the room.

" Hijikata!" Souji shouted, watching him leave. Tetsu came in the room jumping on Souji, giving him a hug.

" Mr. Toshizo, I'm glad you're alright! I was worried about you!" Tetsu exclaimed, hugging him tight.

" I'm sorry I worried you, Tetsu. I wish I could remember what happened. Tetsu, can you tell me what happened to me?" Souji asked, smiling at the little boy.

" Sure I can!" Tetsu agreed, obliging.

* * *

Hijikata was in his vehicle, driving, talking on his cell phone to Saito. " Saito, did you find Furube?" Hijikata enquired.

" Sanosuke and Shinpachi are looking elsewhere, I'm on 3245 s 74street. I feel a bad presence here," Saito informed him.

" I will meet you there, then," Hijikata declared, hanging up.

* * *

Tetsu was finished recounting Souji's possession to him.

" So that's what happened. I attacked Hijikata and you. I wonder how Hijikata feels after I did that. I wish I could go help them, but I don't want to leave you alone; Furube might do something to you," Souji thought aloud, smiling weakly.

While Souji was thinking, in the room with Tetsu, the doorbell rang.

" Are they back already?" Souji wondered, leaving, answering the call with Tetsu following him.

When Souji opened the door, it was Heisuke.

" Hey, Souji and Tetsu. I know Shinpachi and Sanosuke are here," was Heisuke's greeting, looking around for them.

" They've gone with Mr. Hijikata to find some guy," Tetsu notified him, smiling.

" Hey, Toudou, can you do me a favour? Can you watch over Tetsu for me while I look for the others?" Souji asked, looking happy.

" Yeah, why not? And… why does your house look so messed up?" Heisuke inquired, looking around.

" Tetsu will tell you everything," Souji directed, running upstairs to the bedroom. When he came back down, he had a sword in his hand, running out the door, looking serious.

Heisuke and Tetsu just watched him leave, closing the door behind him.

Souji got in the car and took off.

* * *

When Hijikata got there, he saw Saito scanning the surroundings, waiting for something. Hijikata got out of the vehicle and went to him.

" Where is this feeling coming from?" Hijikata wanted to know, pulling out his weapon.

" Something is coming. It feels like the same feeling when we were fighting the other day," Saito revealed, looking around.

" I don't like this at all," Hijikata stated, ready to fight.

Furube appeared on top of a tree, chanting some words and fog started to obscure the area.

" It must be him," Hijikata declared, looking around. Hijikata and Saito were trying to find him in the fog.

" You will die this time. Hikagami, come forth and kill them." Hikagami appeared in front of them, attacking them with his giant sword.

Hijikata and Saito moved just in time, before Hikagami could slice them. Saito jumped and tried to hit the Hikagami with his own sword, but Hikagami blocked his attack, with his giant blade. Saito jumped back down, throwing his dagger at Furube.

Furube caught the dagger just in time. " Damn, you," Furube cursed, getting angry.

Hijikata then commenced to attack Hikagami, but Hikagami swung his sword at him. Hijikata had to use his weapon to protect his body from getting sliced. Then, Hijikata flew back, hitting the ground. Hikagami diverted his attention to Saito, but Saito moved backwards, dodging his assault.

" How can we defeat him?" Hijikata growled, getting up.

Souji came flipping through the air, attacking Hikagami with his sword. The enemy blocked with his Ashigaru Gauntlet, sending Souji flying back, landing on the ground hard, tearing the front of his robe, showing his chest.

" Souji, what are you doing here!?" Hijikata yelled, mad. Souji didn't reply. He just got back up, with his robe ripped, eyes looking crazed.

" Kill these fools, Hikagami," Furube ordered, watching them. Souji and Saito both leapt, attacking Hikagami again, but Hikagami grabbed Souji by the hair and swung his sword at Saito. Saito moved out of the way just in time. Hikagami had Souji up in the air, who was trying to struggle away.

" Souji! Let go of him!" Hijikata demanded, looking at his husband.

" Now kill him, Hikagami!" Hijikata jumped into the air, panicked, using his sword to cut Furube in half. Hikagami started to vanish, causing Souji to fall to the ground, in pain.

" That giant thing is still alive and he might attack again," Saito warned, helping Souji up.

" Thanks, Hajime. My body will be sore for a while," Souji said, wiping the dirt from his body. Hijikata ran to him, grabbing his arm.

" What the hell are you doing here, Souji!? I told you to stay with Tetsu! Where's Tetsu anyway!" Hijikata interrogated, furious.

" He's with Heisuke. Why are you so mad? Everything's okay. We defeated Furube," Souji reminded him, smiling.

" You're always like this. You always disobey me," Hijikata sighed, letting go of Souji's arm.

" I don't have to listen to everything you say, Hijikata," Souji replied, getting mad too.

" You almost got yourself killed out there! You can be ignorant sometimes!" Hijikata retorted, grabbing his wrist, pulling him to the car. Souji didn't say anything; he just had his head down, covering his crazy eyes.

" I will see you two later. Hope you work things out," Saito said, going to his car too.

Souji snatched his wrist away from Hijikata. " Souji!" Hijikata cried out.

" I don't want to drive home with you! I'll drive myself home," Souji told him, getting into his own car, angry. Hijikata just looked at Souji, before getting into his vehicle. They both took off home, mad.

* * *

Souji got home first.

When he entered, Heisuke walked up to him. " Souji, what happened to you? Did you get beaten up?" Heisuke asked, looking at his torn robe.

" Oh I was fighting, that's all. How is Tetsu doing?"

" Oh, the little puppet boy is sleeping right now. It's Christmas today. I'll be back for the party later on tonight, okay? See you later, Souji," Heisuke said, leaving.

" Thank you, Heisuke, for taking care of Tetsu," Souji called, closing the door behind him.  
Souji went into the bathroom, getting the first aid kit. Then, he moved to the bedroom, putting on a new robe. After he finished putting on his robe, he sat down on the bed, trying to fixing his wounds.

Hijikata came in, going upstairs to the bedroom. When he came in, he saw his husband, putting on alcohol, treating his wounds, using a cotton ball. " Souji, do you need help? You are having a hard time with that," Hijikata observed, sitting down next to him.

" Hijikata, I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I just wanted to help," Souji said, looking at him. Hijikata grabbed the alcohol and cotton balls from him.

" Souji, I'm not trying to restrict you, I'm just worried for your safety. I have to make sure that you will be safe, so I won't lose you," Hijikata declared, applying alcohol to his injuries.

" Hijikata, I'm sorry again," Souji repeated, turning his head. Hijikata took hold of his chin, turning his head to face him, kissing him deeply. Hijikata broke the kiss, dropping him on the bed, getting on top of him. " Hijikata, no. I'm tired. I want to go to sleep," Souji declined, sitting up.

Hijikata got off of him, going to the closet. " Alright, Souji," he conceded, undressing, putting on a new robe.

" Goodnight, Hijikata," Souji bid, lying his head down on the bed, closing his eyes.

" Goodnight, Souji," Hijikata answered, going to him, kissing his forehead. Souji smiled at that, before going to sleep.

* * *

It was Christmas morning. Tetsu got up and went into Hijikata and Souji's room. When he entered the room, they were still sleeping.

" IT'S CHRITMAS!" Tetsu yelled, waking them up.

" You damn brat! Do you have to be so loud in the morning!?" Hijikata rebuked, getting angry.

" Hahahah, Tetsu, you're very excited about Christmas," Souji remarked, laughing.

" Yeah I want my Christmas gifts. What did you get me?" Tetsu enquired, happy.

" Alright, Tetsu. Your gifts are under the Christmas tree, with your name on it. I will be down to help you unwrap the gifts," Souji told him, smiling.

" I bought you a gift too. It should be under the tree as well," Hijikata added, trying to go back to sleep.

" Thanks, Hijikata," Tetsu said, leaving.

" Hijikata, that was very nice of you. Did you get me something for Christmas too?" Souji asked, smiling.

" It's under the Christmas tree."

" Souji, what did you give me?" Hijikata inquired, looking at him.

" Hmm, you just have to find out. It's also under the Christmas tree," Souji replied, giving him a kiss in the lips. Hijikata and Souji spent a good while kissing each other until Souji broke it and he got out of bed, smiling at his husband. Then, he exited the room. Hijikata just watched him leave, before going back to sleep.

Souji went to the living room, where Tetsu was; seeing the young boy playing with his toys on the floor, near the tree.

" I see you're having fun with your presents," Souji commented, sitting down next to him.

" Yeah, thanks, Mr. Toshizo. You and Mr. Hijikata have bought me a lot of gifts! Hey, Mr. Toshizo, do you want to play with me?" Tetsu asked, playing with his toy car.

" I wish I could, Tetsu, but I have to clean up this living room. I kind of wrecked the house when I was fighting Hijikata. Then I have to cook. Everyone is coming over later on," Souji told him, getting up.

" That's a lot to do. Mr. Toshizo. You forgot to open your Christmas gift. It has your name on it," Tetsu reminded him, playing with the toy monster.

" That's just from Hijikata, I'll open it later. Have fun playing with your toys. I'm going to take a shower," Souji said, leaving Tetsu alone.

* * *

It was in the afternoon when everyone came over, laughing and having fun.

" Hey, Shinpachi, I bet you could drink all six glasses of wine," Heisuke wagered, drunk.

" I bet you I can. Let's make a bet on that. If I win, you will have to give me some of your video games," Shinpachi challenged, laughing.

" Okay, you will lose."

" I'm so in on this one too," Sanosuke added, drunk and laughing. The trio started their wine drinking game. Hijikata was talking to his old friend, Kondo. Both of them were drinking as well.

" Your house is nice. You need to come over and visit me one of these days. You will love my place when you see it," Kondo boasted, laughing.

" Maybe I will go and visit you in New York," Hijikata murmured, drinking.

While Hijikata and Kondo was talking, Souji was talking to a guy with long black hair, who was very good looking. He was a new member of the police force working for Hijikata.

" I'm glad to be here, meeting a very nice person like you. You're the most beautiful guy I've ever seen," the black haired man complimented, looking at Souji.

" You're not too bad yourself. What is your name? You might see me around sometimes at headquarters. I might be able to help you out with my husband, Hijikata," Souji offered, smiling.

" Hijikata is your husband? He sure did pick a beautiful person. Oh, my name is Akihiko Suzuki. It means 'Bright Prince'," Akihiko revealed, taking Souji's left hand kissing it.

" What are you doing, Akihiko?" Souji asked, looking surprised. Hijikata jumped in pulling Souji close to him.

" What the hell are you doing with my husband?" Hijikata demanded, looking at him dangerously.

" I was just kissing his hand. Is something wrong with that?" Akihiko enquired smirking.

" I do have a problem with that," Hijikata stated, still holding on to Souji.

" Sorry, Mr. Hijikata, it won't happen again," Akihiko assured him, leaving the married couple.

" Souji, just don't get too friendly with him. If he tries to make a move like that again, he's dead," Hijikata vowed, looking at Souji.

" Hijikata, you worry too much. He was looking at me pretty strange."

" Okay, I'm going to try and help him out again, " Souji informed him, smiling at his husband. Souji was about to leave, but Hijikata stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

" Souji, don't go over there. I'll ask someone else to give him information about headquarters. I don't want you over there with that guy, Souji," Hijikata revealed, still holding on to his wrist.

" Hijikata, please can I help the guy out? He needs help and I'm the only one who can help him out right now," Souji pleaded, begging him to death.

" Alright, Souji. Just for a little while. I will be watching you two closely," Hijikata compromised, letting go of his husband's wrist.

" Thanks, Hijikata," Souji said, smiling at his husband before leaving him. Hijikata just watched him go, before returning to talk with his old friend Kondo. Tetsu was in his room playing with his toys, the adult were too boring for him. Saito was just eating noodles, looking at everyone. The trio was on the floor, drunk.

" See, I told you I'd win," Heisuke bragged, sounding drunk.

" How did you win? You passed out on the third glass of wine, so I win," Shinpachi argued, laughing.

" What are you two talking about? I should be the winner, I drank like three glasses," Sanosuke interjected, drunk.

" We were supposed to drink six glasses and no one did that, so nobody gets anything," Shinpachi surmised, drunk too. The three stopped with theory game, and were just talking, looking around.

Souji was talking to Akihiko again about headquarters. " Do you know how to use a sword? That's what you're going to need when you're working for Hijikata. He doesn't believe in using guns, he thinks guns are weak," Souji informed him, smiling.

" Your husband don't like nobody around you. If I had you, I wouldn't like anybody around you either," Akihiko declared, looking at him.

" Where are you going with this?" Souji demanded, getting a little angry.

" Don't get mad at me like that. I just like beautiful things like you. When I first saw you at headquarters, I was falling for you, but didn't know you were married," Akihiko revealed, still looking at him.

" Now you know I'm married, stop trying to flirt," Souji stoutly said, about to leave, but Akihiko stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

" Wait. I know you're attracted to me."

" What are you talking about? Let go of my wrist," Souji ordered, looking crazy.

Hijikata jumped in, grabbing Akihiko's neck painfully.

" I warned you. I don't need you to work for me. Get out of my house!" Hijikata commanded, letting him go. When Hijikata released him, Akihiko was coughing real hard, trying to catch his breath. He walks out, still coughing.

" Hijikata, thanks, but I could have done it myself," Souji told him, smiling at him. Hijikata didn't say anything, he just stared at him.

" Hey, Toshizo, why did you leave like that?" Kondo asked, coming up to them.

" Kondo, how are you enjoying the Christmas party?" Souji asked, smiling at him.

" Haha, it's very nice, I'm glad to see everyone doing well. I will be going now, I have to go back home tomorrow. I hope you two will come and visit soon," Kondo bid them, going to the door.

" We will Kondo, glad you came," Souji answered, waving goodbye. Kondo left. " Hijikata, did you open my gifts?" Souji enquired, laughing.

" Thanks for the cookies, but you know I don't eat sweets, Souji."

" I didn't know what to give you, so I made some cookies for you," Souji smiled. Hijikata took his wrist, pulling him to the Christmas tree, where he gave him a kiss.

" Look at Hijikata and Souji kissing near the Christmas tree, it's kind of romantic," Shinpachi cooed, looking at them.

" I bet tonight they're going to do it, because Hijikata wants Sooooooouji for his Christmas prize, hahahah."

" Heisuke, I would not say that out loud if I were you. Hijikata will kill you, like he almost did that guy," Shinpachi warned him, glancing his way.

" Yeah, he's right, you're so lucky he didn't hear you. Better be glad he's kissing," Sanosuke agreed, looking at him too.

" I guess you're right. I think I better go before he finds out. Who's not too drunk to drive me home?" Heisuke enquired, laughing

" I'll take you home," Saito replied, close to his face.

" Thanks, Saito," Heisuke responded, moving back from him.

When the Christmas party was over with, everyone said their goodbye to Hijikata and Souji, going home.

" That was fun, Hijikata. I guess I'm going to bed now," Souji said, about to leave, but Hijikata wrapped his arms around him.

" I'm not ready for you to go to sleep yet," Hijikata whispered into his earlobe.

" Hijikata, I don't want…" Hijikata cut him off, kissing him hurriedly, both of them hitting the floor; Hijikata on top of him, still kissing his lips. Souji broke the kiss, pulling away, getting up.

" I'm going to the room. Souji said, heading to the upstairs to the bedroom. Hijikata followed him.

" Souji, I'm not done with you, yet," Hijikata coolly proclaimed, still hounding him.

" I'm done," Souji retorted, entering the room. When they were inside, Hijikata pushed Souji against the door, pinning both of his arms against it, kissing him hurriedly again.

" Souji you're not getting away from me tonight," Hijikata declared, touching his chin, looking into his eyes.

" Hijikata, I don't…" Hijikata cut him off again with a deep kiss, unfastening his robe, throwing it to the floor, exposing his chest. Hijikata went down, kissing his chest.

" AAAH, Hijikata," Souji cried out, moaning.

" You can be as loud as you want, Souji," Hijikata murmured, still kissing his chest. Hijikata then carried his lover to the bed, lying his body down. Getting on top of him, Hijikata gave him another deep kiss, pulling his husband's underwear off. Hijikata's hand travelled to his chest, touching his nipple, making Souji moan some more. Hijikata took off his robe and boxers, showing his entire naked body.

" Hijikata, I…love you," Souji whispered, tears coming down his cheeks.

" Souji, I love you too. I won't hurt you, Souji," Hijikata assured him, wiping the tears away. Hijikata then pulled inside of his lover, pumping in and out.

" AAAH, Hijikata," Souji moaned, touching his cheeks. Hijikata then pinned his arms down again, kissing his neck and lips. Hijikata spent a good while, moving in and out of his lover's body. "AAAH. AAH," Souji moaned loudly. Climaxing, Hijikata than pulled out of him kissing him passionately, looking into his eyes.

" Souji, give me your wedding ring finger," Hijikita uttered, getting off of him, lying on the bed, holding Souji close in his arms.

" Why do you want to see my wedding finger?" Souji inquired, giving Hijikata his wedding hand, anyway. Hijikata took it, kissing his wedding finger.

" This wedding ring tells you how much I love you. I'm so glad you're my husband, Souji."

Souji blushed at that comment. " I'm so glad you're my husband too, Hijikata," Souji returned gladly, giving him a kiss on the lips. Souji lay on his chest, going to sleep. Hijikata just watched him sleep for a little while before joining him.

Thank you for reading…this is the end of this story


End file.
